Sasuke Ngidam!
by Haru no Yuuchan999
Summary: Itachi mendekati Kyuubi, "yakin?" goda Itachi "Kau sama sekali tidak merasa rendah diri atau terhina kan? Yah... kau memang tidak perlu merasa seperti itu, gen Uchiha memang tak ada duanya."  "Mana yang kau pilih? Kau dan pekerjaanmu? atau aku dan anakmu?" SasuNaru dan ItaKyuu
1. Chapter 1

**Halo! Yuu datang lagi nih! Yuu mau bayar utang fic yang sequelnya "Coklat! Coklat! dan Coklat!" bagi yang belum baca fic "Coklat! Coklat! dan Coklat!" harap dibaca terlebih dahulu ya :D dan tinggalkan review dific itu #**_**puppy eyes no jutsu.**_** Dan Yuu mengucapkan banyak terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca dan mereview fic "Coklat! Coklat! dan Coklat!" ^_^**

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto  
>Title:<strong>

**Sasuke Ngidam!**

**Sequel "Coklat! Coklat! dan Coklat!"  
>Author : <strong>

**Haru no Yuuchan999  
>Pairing : <strong>

**SasukeNaruto**

**Rate :**

**T  
>Genre :<strong>

**Romance and Family**

**Warning:**

**OOC, Typo (s), Gaje, Mpreg! EYD berantakan, Sho-ai, tidak menarik, minim deskripsi dan masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini. **

**.**

"**Hanya itu? tapi, ya sudahlah… itu saja sudah cukup." Naruto tersenyum "**_**Happy valentine's day**_**, Sasuke. Aku selalu mencintaimu, hari ini, esok dan seterusnya" Naruto memeluk Sasuke.**

"**Hn. begitu juga dengan ku, **_**Dobe.**_**" Sasuke memeluk Naruto.**

"**Sasuke, aku hamil." Naruto berbisik ditelinga Sasuke.**

**.**

**~"~Haru no Yuuchan999~"~**

"Kau serius?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan antara senang, terkejut dan juga bingung.

"Tentu saja aku serius, Sasuke." Jawab Naruto "Aku benar-benar hamil!"

"Ta-tapi bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi? Kau tahu maksudku 'kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Sas, aku juga bingung. Kemarin saat kau berada di kantor, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa pusing dan mual. Karena aku tidak sanggup lagi menahan rasa pusing dan mual itu, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke dokter Tsunade. Kau tahu apa yang Tsunade katakan? Di berkata dengan penuh semangat kalau aku sedang hamil. Dan ini hasil labnya." Setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar Naruto memberikan hasil USGnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke membaca dan memahami satu persatu kata yang tertulis di kertas itu kemudian memperhatikan tubuh Naruto dari atas ke bawah.

'_Benar-benar ada perubahan! Kenapa baru sekarang aku menyadarinya?' _batin Sasuke.

"Aku juga melakukan tes urin dengan alat ini dan hasilnya positif." Lanjut Naruto yang sedikit kesal karena tatapan ketidak percayaan Sasuke.

"Hn, berapa usia kandunganmu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Baru masuk tiga minggu." Jawab Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam. Jujur saja, Sasuke merasa janggal akan masalah ini. Bukannya dia tidak senang, dia sangat bahagia dan bersyukur. Tapi logikanya mengatakan ini tidak masuk akal. Seorang laki-laki bisa hamil? Itu sama sekali tidak mungkin!

"Sasuke, Sasuke! Kau tidak suka ya? Hah… sebaiknya kandungan ini kita 'gugurkan' saja!" Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke tapi dengan kecepatan penuh Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu Bodoh!" bentak Sasuke "Maafkan aku karena sikapku yang tadi, aku bahagia Naruto. Aku sangat bahagia." Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto.

Naruto menunduk "Tsunade bilang kalau aku menderita penyakit langka. Aku mengalami kelainan pada system reproduksiku dan ternyata aku juga memiliki rahim."

Sasuke mengangkat wajah Naruto sehingga dia bisa memandang mata _sapphire _milik Naruto "Hn. Penyakit yang membawa kebahagian untuk keluarga kita." Sasuke mengacak rambut pirang Naruto kemudian memeluknya erat.

**.**

Sasuke dan Naruto menjalani hari-hari mereka dengan penuh kebahagian. Sekarang keluarga Uchiha berkumpul dengan keluarga Namikaze di kediaman Namikaze. Keluarga Sasuke dan Naruto telah mengetahui perihal kehamilan Naruto. Pada awalnya tanggapan mereka sama seperti Sasuke, mereka merasa senang, terkejut dan juga bingung. Tapi rasa bingung itu segera hilang setelah Naruto menjelaskan semuanya. Oh ya! apa kalian tahu siapa yang paling syok atas kehamilan Naruto? Dia adalah Namikaze Kyuubi oh! Atau lebih tepatnya Uchiha Kyuubi.

Kyuubi sangat syok atas berita itu dan terus memasang wajah kesal dan cemas akan harga dirinya. Harga diri? Asal kalian tahu, Kyuubi telah menikah dengan Uchiha Itachi. Kalau Naruto bisa hamil, kemungkinan besar Kyuubi juga bisa hamil! apalagi belakangan ini Kyuubi juga merasa mual dan pusing. Harus ditaruh dimana harga dirinya coba? Dia itu seorang seme! tapi karena menikah dengan Itachi dia harus melepas imagenya sebagai seme dan beralih menjadi uke. Dan sekarang dia juga harus hamil? Oh! Dia rasa _Kami-sama_ sangat membencinya.

"Wah! Selamat ya _otouto_! Kira-kira kapan ya kami bisa 'menyusul'? padahal kalian baru dua bulan menikah sudah dikaruniai anak sedangkan aku dan Kyuubi sudah lewat setahun tetap saja belum punya anak." Itachi menggoda Kyuubi.

"Apa maksudmu ha?" tanya Kyuubi kesal.

Semua orang yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah kediaman Namikaze ini tergelak saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyuubi. Dengan wajahnya yang memerah entah itu gara-gara kesal atau malu Kyuubi berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Sepertinya Kyuu-nii marah." Gumam Naruto.

"Tenang saja Naru, Kyuubi tidak akan marah," Itachi mengacak-acak rambut pirang Naruto "Dia hanya merasa malu karena mengalami hal yang serupa denganmu." Seluruh penghuni ruangan itu terdiam dan menatap horror kearah Itachi menuntut penjelasan lebih.

"Maksudmu Kyuu hamil juga?" tanya Mikoto penasaran.

"Ya, mungkin juga… sudah tiga hari ini Kyuu mengeluh pusing dan mual-mual." Itachi tak sanggup menahan seringainya "Hari ini aku akan memeriksakannya ke Tsunade."

"Sebaiknya sekarang kau periksakan dia ke Tsunade, Itachi." Kata Fugaku datar tapi tetap saja terlihat senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Kyuubi!" panggil Minato tapi tidak ada jawaban "Ck! Kemana anak itu? Kyuubi!" panggil Minato dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Apa? Kenapa berteriak seperti itu _tousan_? Aku tidak tuli!" bentak Kyuubi kesal.

Semua orang yang mendengar bentakan Kyuubi hanya bisa mengelus dada dan bersabar atas perilaku Kyuubi yang kurang baik untuk dicontoh.

"Sopanlah sedikit pada _tousan_mu Kyuu! Sekarang pergilah ke Tsunade, periksakan keadaanmu karena Itachi memberitahu kami kalau belakangan ini kau sering mengalami mual dan pusing. Ya, siapa tahu kau juga 'hamil' seperti yang dialami adikmu." Kushina tersenyum penuh arti kepada Kyuubi dan senyuman itu membuat Kyuubi merinding.

Kyuubi men_deathglare_ Itachi kemudian kembali menatap Kushina "Aku tidak mau! Aku ini laki-laki _kaasan_! Mana mungkin bisa hamil!" Kyuubi menolak mentah-mentah perintah Kushina.

Semua yang ada diruangan itu menatap Naruto dan seakan mengerti arti tatapan orang-orang di sekelilingnya Kyuubi menghela napas "Ya, kecuali dia!" tunjuknya pada Naruto "Dari dulu aku meragukan kalau Naruto itu laki-laki." Lanjutnya dan perkataan Kyuubi itu membuat Naruto tersinggung.

"Kyuu-nii jahat! Aku laki-laki _Nii_! Hanya saja _Kami-sama_ memberikan karunia lebih kepadaku!" bentak Naruto kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu diikuti oleh Sasuke.

"KYUUBI!" bentak Minato "Kau ini sangat keterlaluan! Naruto itu sedang hamil Kyuu! Asal kau tahu! perasaan orang yang sedang hamil itu sangat _sensitive_!" Minato tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Sudahlah Minato, hari ini perasaan Kyuubi juga sedang '_sensitive_" bisa-bisanya disaat seperti ini Fugaku menggoda Kyuubi. "Itachi, antarlah Kyuubi ke dokter Tsunade!" perintah Fugaku dan anehnya Kyuubi tak kuasa membantah perintah Fugaku. Antara mau tak mau Kyuubi mengikuti Itachi yang berjalan menuju pintu.

"Wow! Kau hebat Fugaku! Bahkan Kyuubi pun tunduk padamu!" seru Minato dan mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari Kushina dan Mikoto. Perkataan Minato hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum tipis dari Fugaku.

**.**

Sasuke menemani Naruto yang sedang kesal di halaman depan kediaman Namikaze. Mereka duduk di bawah pohon dalam diam. Tak ada yang berminat memecah keheningan diantara mereka sampai akhirnya mereka melihat mobil Itachi meninggalkan rumah itu.

"Huh… akhirnya dia pergi juga!" Naruto menatap tajam kearah mobil Itachi. "Kau beruntung _Teme, _punya kakak sebaik Itachi-nii. Tidak sepertiku! Punya kakak tapi selalu mengejek, menjahili, meremehkan dan menyiksaku lahir batin!" keluh Naruto.

"Kau salah _Dobe, _harusnya kau bersyukur punya kakak seperti Kyuu-nii." Sasuke melempar batu kerikil kearah kolam ikan.

"Kenapa aku harus bersyukur? Aku menyesal punya kakak seperti Kyuubi." Naruto juga melemparkan sebuah kerikil kedalam kolam.

"_Dobe, _biarpun Kyuu-nii sering menghinamu, menjahilimu dan mengejekmu tapi dia juga selalu melindungimu. Tidak seperti Itachi-nii, saat aku dikeroyok segerombolan preman dia malah menjadi penonton dan mentertawakanku dari jauh seakan-akan aku sedang menampilkan aktrasi sirkus." Setelah mengatakan semua itu Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Ta-tapi tetap saja Kyuu-nii menyebalkan! Semua tingkahnya menyebalkan! Seringainya, ucapanya dan tindakannya itu benar-benar contoh yang sangat buruk! Semoga saja anak kita tidak seperti dia melainkan seperti Itachi-nii atau sepertiku saja."

"Jangan sampai seperti Itachi-nii! Aku sama sekali tidak setuju! Itachi-nii juga sangat menyebalkan! Kau saja yang tidak tahu watak aslinya!" Sasuke berkata dengan kesal "Aku juga tidak setuju kalau sifat anak kita nantinya sepertimu! Sifat hyperaktif dan suka makan ramen bukanlah sifat seorang Uchiha, dia harus sepertiku! Tampan dan jenius, tapi kalau nanti anak kita perempuan aku ingin dia seperti mu."

"Kenapa begitu? Hei! Tak ada salahnya makan ramen dan hyperaktif! Kalau nanti anak kita sepertimu alangkah sepinya rumah kita!" tolak Naruto "Dan kenapa jika perempuan harus mirip denganku?"

"Karena kau manis, _Dobe." _jawab Sasuke sambil menatap mata Naruto.

Wajah Naruto bersemu merah "Kau bisa saja _Teme!"_

Sasuke berdiri "Sebaiknya kita pulang, _Dobe."_

Sasuke membantu Naruto berdiri "Ayo, _Teme." _

Setelah perpamitan dengan kedua orang tua mereka Sasuke dan Naruto pulang ke rumah mereka. Dan setelah tiga jam Naruto dan Sasuke berada di rumah mereka, Naruto mendapat telpon dari Itachi.

PRAK! _Handphone _ yang dipegang Naruto terjatuh ke lantai sedangkan Naruto sendiri membatu dengan wajah cengok atau lebih tepatnya syok!

"Kau kenapa _Dobe? _Siapa yang menelponmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengambil _handphone _Naruto.

"_Te-Teme… _Kyuu-nii ha-hamil da-dan usia kandungannya em-em-empat minggu!" jawab Naruto dengan wajah pucat dan Sasuke juga cengok mendadak.

'_Bagaimana nasib anak Kyuu-nii nanti?' _batin Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

.

_Minggu ke 4 kehamilan Naruto_

"Dan sekarang saya ingin mencicipi mie berkuah ini," seorang presenter dari sebuah acara televisi sedang memakan mie berkuah "Hmmm… benar-benar mie yang sangat enak! aroma yang khas, kuah yang nikmat, mie yang kenyal ditambah harga yang sangat terjangkau menjadikan Ramen Ichiraku ini laris manis didatangi pengunjung. Jika anda berkunjung ke kota Konoha, jangan lupa untuk mencicipi makanan yang berbahan dasar mie ini! Baiklah sekian acara kuliner kita hari ini. Saya, Karin mohon diri dari pemirsa." Acara kuliner itupun selesai.

Sasuke meremas telapak tangannya dengan gelisah. Keringat dingin membanjiri wajahnya yang pucat. Sasuke menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan gejolak aneh yang sedang dia rasakan.

Naruto menatap Sasuke heran "Kau kenapa _Teme? _kau sakit?" tanya Naruto cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja _Dobe, _apa kau mau makan ramen?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengusap keringat di wajahnya.

"Eh? Memangnya kau mau mengantarku _Teme?" _tanya Naruto penuh harap.

"Hn. Jika kau mau." Jawab Sasuke singkat dengan suara yang datar.

Naruto memeluk Sasuke "Yei! _Teme _baik! Ayo kita ke Ichiraku!" Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke dan berjalan dengan semangat menuju garasai mobil mereka.

Setelah menempuh waktu lima belas menit sampailah mereka di restoran Ichiraku. Restoran yang menyediakan menu ramen yang sangat lezat dan menggugah selera selain ramen, Ichiraku juga menyediakan sushi yang tak kalah enaknya dengan ramen.

"_Teme, _kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Naruto setelah mereka mendapatkan tempat duduk "Ah! Kau pasti mau pesan sushi."

"Kami pesan dua ramen jumbo dan dua jus orange." Sasuke tak memperdulikan ocehan Naruto dan mulai memesan pada pelayan.

"Aku hanya mau satu porsi saja _Teme! _kenapa kau pesan dua porsi?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Aku tak bilang kalau itu semua untuk mu." Jawab Sasuke dan sukses membuat Naruto cengok dan pelayan yang sudah mencatat pesanan mereka segera pergi.

"Ma-maksud mu, kau mau makan ramen? Apa aku tak salah dengar _Teme?" _tanya Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke. Naruto menatap horror pada Sasuke "Tak ada salahnya kan?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai risih dengan tatapan Naruto. Naruto mengangguk.

Lima menit kemudian pesanan mereka datang. Sasuke memandangi mie ramen jumbo dihapannya kemudian perlahan-lahan mulai mencoba rasa ramen itu.

"Huehmmpph!" Naruto menutup mulutnya.

"Kau kenapa _Dobe?" _tanya Sasuke kemudian mendekati Naruto.

"Aku mau… Hueehmmph! _Teme _aku ke toilet dulu, kau tunggu saja di sini!" Naruto segera pergi menuju toilet.

Sasuke hanya memandang heran terhadap Naruto kemudian mulai memasukkan ramen berlemak itu kedalam mulutnya. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke memakan ramen! Dan sepertinya dia mulai menyukai makanan ini, padahal sebelumnya dia sangat membenci ramen berlemak ini. Dengan cepat Sasuke memakan ramennya.

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang hampir selesai dengan ramennya. Mulut Naruto menganga lebar, memandang curiga pada mangkuk ramen Sasuke. "Aku yakin kau bukan Sasuke!" tudingnya pada Sasuke.

"Apa-apan _Dobe? _Cepatlah duduk! Semua orang sekarang memoperhatikan kita." Sasuke berdiri dan memaksa Naruto duduk. Setelah memasatikan Naruto duduk, Sasuke kembali ketempatnya dan melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Beraninya kau menyamar sebagai Sasuke! Aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi! Kembalikan Sasuke yang asli!" bentak Naruto.

"Kau kenapa sih? Aku Sasuke, bodoh!" Sasuke men_deathglare_ Naruto.

Glek! Naruto menelan ludah, dia yakin kalau mata itu milik Sasuke karena itu benar-benar tatapan mematikan dari Sasuke kalau lagi kesal. Fisiknya benar-benar sama persis dengan Sasuke, mata, hidung, bibir, rambut pantat ayamnya yang berwarna hitam, warna kulitnya dan bahkan cara makanya benar-benar sama dengan Sasuke. Tapi kenapa sifat dan tingkahnya sedikit berbeda? Sasuke makan ramen? Sasuke banyak bicara? Oh! Sungguh hal yang aneh bin ajaib.

"Boleh aku me-menciummu?" tanya Naruto "Hanya untuk memastikan kalau kau benar-benar Sasuke." Lanjut Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hn. Pastikan saja." Jawab Sasuke datar.

Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke kenudian berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Saat mereka berdua saling berdekatan dan berhadapan Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke lalu mencium bibir Sasuke. Cup! Naruto merasakan kelembutan dan kehangatan khas Sasuke saat Sasuke membalas ciuman Naruto. _'Dia benar-benar Sasuke.' _Batin Naruto setelah melepaskan ciuman hangat yang membuat iri semua pengunjung Ichiraku.

Naruto merasakan rasa yang tak enak dimulutnya dan membuat perutnya mual. Sasuke yang melihat gelagat aneh Naruto segera memberikan Naruto jus orange.

"Minumlah ini _Dobe,_" Sasuke meberikan jus orange "Apa kau merasa mual lagi?"

Naruto meminum "Iya, rasa mual ini benar-benar menyiksaku _Teme._" keluh Naruto "Aku tak bernafsu makan."

"Mau sushi?" tawar Sasuke.

"Errr-" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau harus makan _Dobe._" Paksa Sasuke "Pelayan!" Sasuke memanggil pelayan.

"Ya tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Bawakan satu porsi sushi dan juga tempura." Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan Sasuke.

"Ada yang lain tuan?" tanya pelayan itu lagi.

"Hn, tidak ada." Dan pelayan itu segera meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto. "_Dobe, _ramenmu untuk ku ya?" pinta Sasuke sambil menatap ramen naruto penuh nafsu.

"Sasuke, apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Tak biasanya kau mau makan ramen." Naruto menatap tak percaya.

"Boleh tidak?" tanya Sasuke

"Ter-terserah kau saja _Teme._" jawab Naruto dengan sedikit terbata-bata. Sasuke berseringai senang.

**.**

Sasuke dan Naruto sekarang sedang berada diperjalanan untuk pulang ke rumah mereka. Dan sepanjang perjalanan pula Sasuke megoceh tentang rencananya untuk menonton anime Eyeshield 21. Kepala Naruto berdenyut pusing karena terlalu sering mendengar ocehan Sasuke yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Sasuke! Bisa diam tidak! Kau berisik sekali!" bentak Naruto kesal.

Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya "_Dobe, _kau tidak melihat animenya sih. Coba kalau kau lihat wajah Youchi Hiruma sang kapten dari tim Deimon yang memiliki sifat hampir sama dengan Kyuubi, dia benar-benar keren _Dobe! _Apa lagi seringainya itu! oh! Aku rasa aku mulai ngefans padanya!" seru Sasuke semangat.

Naruto memijat keningnya "Aku tak mengerti semua ini Sasuke, hari ini kau begitu aneh. Kau menghabiskan lima mangkuk ramen, tiga gelas jus jeruk dan sekarang kau mengoceh panjang lebar mengenai anime. Sejak kapan kau tertarik tentang anime?" tanya Naruto frustasi.

"Sejak aku melihat Youichi Hiruma! aku tak sabar untuk menonton episode berikutnya!" Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum senang.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah karena Sasuke tetap mengoceh panjang lebar mengenai kelicikan, kepintaran, seringai, taktik dan semua tentang Youichi Hiruma. Bahkan Sasuke berkata pada Naruto kalau Sasuke ingin mengoleksi semua hal yang menyangkut Youichi Hiruma.

Lima menit berikutnya mereka sampai di rumah. Naruto segera berjalan mendahului Sasuke karena tak tahan lagi dengan tingkahnya yang lewat dari kata normal itu. Naruto berjalan memasuki kamarnya dan memutuskan untuk berendam dalam waktu yang cukup lama karena dia benar-benar frustasi.

Sasuke berjalan santai menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas kemudian mengambil satu buah tomat kesayangannya. Sasuke memakan tomat itu kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tv untuk melihat acara malam ini. Merasa tak ada acara tv yang menarik, Sasuke mematikan tv kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"_Dobe! _Cepatlah! Aku mau mandi!" teriak Sasuke dari luar kamar mandi.

"Tunggulah tiga puluh menit lagi _Teme! _aku sedang berendam!" jawab Naruto.

Sasuke berseringai "Boleh aku masuk?" Sasuke memutar knop pintu kamar mandi itu.

"Pintunya terkunci _Teme!_" Naruto sujud syukur di dalam kamar mandi.

"Ck! Sial!" umpat Sasuke tapi sepersekian detik berikutnya Sasuke berseringai ala Hiruma. "Kau tak bisa lolos dari ku _Dobe!_" teriak Sasuke dari luar.

Naruto berdecak kesal _"Ck! Kunci cadangannya ada di laci meja!"_ dia ingat pernah meletakkan kunci cadangan itu di laci meja. "Ugh! Sial" umpat Naruto.

"Aku masuk _Dobe." _Sasuke berhasil masuk dan ikut berendam bersama sang _Dobe _tercinta. Naruto hanya pasrah terhadap apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Yup! Silahkan kalian bayangkan sendiri apa yang dilakukan Sasuke di dalam sana karena selama satujam terdengar desahan-desahan menggoda dari kamar mandi itu.

_"Te-teme lebih ce-cepat!"_

_ "Ok! Dobe!"_

**~TBC~**

**~"~Harur no Yuuchan999~"~**

Cukup sekian dulu chapter pertama ^o^ jiah! Apa-apan itu di adegan terakhir! #nosbleed# adegan itulah yang membuat Yuu menghentikan acara ngetik fic ^.^a Yuu gak sanggup lagi, abis Yuu dah mikir ke rate M #plak!

**"Sasuke Ngidam"** Yuu sedikit gak PD waktu ngasih judul fic ini. Yuu sedikit bingung Sasuke dific ini mau diapain. Hah… akhirnya terpaksa deh Yuu ubah Sasuke jadi super OOC #digampar# Hah… tapi Yuu akan berusaha untuk tetap membuat Sasuke berada dijalur yang lurus ?

Ow! Yuu dah ngadain pelepasan di sekolah. Dan hasilnya Yuu nangis seharian waktu seluruh siswa kelas XII menyanyikan lagu Hymne Siswa, Hymne Guru dan Terima Kasihku. Bener-bener sedih dan lirik lagu itu bener-bener ngebikin sesak. Yuu gak sanggup ngeliat wajah-wajah guru-guru yang duduk di depan Yuu, begitu banyak dosa yang pernah Yuu lakuin bersama teman-teman Yuu. Apalagi waktu ngeliat wali kelas Yuu nangis, uhg! Benar-benar suasana yang sangat mengahrukan. TT_TT

**~"~Terima kasihku~"~**

_Trima kasihku ku ucapkan_

_Pada guruku yang tulus_

_Ilmu yang berguna_

_Slalu dilimpahkan_

_Untuk bekalku nanti_

_Setiap hariku dibimbingnya_

_Agar tumbuhlah bakatku_

_Kan ku ingat slalu nasehat guruku_

_Terima kasihku gururku_.

Hahaha… malah curcol gak jelas. Wokeh! Kembali ke fic! Mohon direview ya :D #twink"# Yuu dah nekat ngerjain fic ini sebelum UAN jadi mohon **~"~DIREVIEW~"~**


	2. Chapter 2

**YEI! UAN dah SELESAI! Tinggal nunggu pengumuman yang bikin degdegan! Halo minna-san! Yuu balik lagi nih! Langsung baca aja deh! Jangan lupa review!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title:**

**Sasuke Ngidam!**

**Sequel "Coklat! Coklat! dan Coklat!"**

**Author : **

**Haru no Yuuchan999**

**Pairing : **

**SasukeNaruto**

**ItaKyuu**

**Rate :**

**T**

**Genre :**

**Romance and Family**

**Warning:**

**SUPER OOC, Typo (s), Super gaje, Mpreg! EYD berantakan, Sho-ai, tidak menarik, minim deskripsi dan masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini. **

"**Don't Like Please Don't Read!"**

**~"~Haru no Yuuchan999~"~**

Sekarang pukul satu dini hari. Sasuke kembali tampak gelisah. 'Kruukk' perut Sasuke bernyanyi minta diisi. Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan suara berisik perutnya segera membangunkan Naruto

"_Dobe... Dobe_..." Sasuke mengguncang pelan tubuh Naruto "Oy _Dobe_! Bangun!" Sasuke menepuk pelan pipi Naruto.

"Ngee... Aku lelah _Teme_." guman Naruto masih menutup matanya.

"Hei _Dobe_, apa aku mengganggumu?" binggo! Sasuke menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh dan gaje.

"Ck! Menurutmu?" tanya balik Naruto dengan nada kesal.

"Nar, kau punya ramen cadangan tidak?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ck!" Naruto berdecak kesal. "Tidak ada _Teme_." jawab Naruto masih dengan memejamkan mata.

Sasuke mendengus kesal kemudian berjalan ke luar kamar menuju dapur. Sesampainya di dapur, Sasuke tidak menemukan apapun yang bisa dimakan. Lagi-lagi Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Ck! Apa boleh buat." gumam Sasuke kemudian mengambil kunci mobilnya dan segera pergi untuk membeli ramen instan di mini market yang buka selama duapuluh empat jam.

Limabelas menit kemudian Sasuke telah sampai di rumah dengan membawa dua kantong plastik besar yang semuanya berisi ramen instan porsi jumbo, beberapa kotak jus jeruk dan jus tomat. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi, Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur.

Sasuke menyeduh ramen instan itu dengan air panas dan didiamkannya selama lima menit, setelah itu Sasuke mengambil jus tomat dan jus jeruk yang terdapat di kulkas kemudian mencampurkan kedua jus itu dengan perbandingan satu berbanding satu sehingga terciptalah segelas jus kombinasi antara tomat dan jeruk. Setelah semuanya siap, dimulailah acara makan malam atau sarapan ini.

**.**

Pukul lima pagi Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati Sasuke masih tertidur di sampingnya. Naruto memberikan kecupan di dahi Sasuke.

"_Ohayou Teme_." sapanya setengah berbisik di telinga Sasuke.

Naruto berjalan tertatih-tatih setelah melakukan 'aktifitas' di kamar mandi semalam yang memakan waktu dua jam lebih. Sungguh! Naruto masih sedikit merasa lelah. Dibukanya jendela kamarnya dan menghirup udara segar sambil menatap langit yang masih gelap.

"Entah mengapa, semenjak mengandung aku rajin bangun pagi. Padahal dulu yang namanya bangun pagi itu tidak ada dalam kamusku." Naruto berbicara sendiri sambil mengelus perutnya.

Setelah menikmati udara pagi, Naruto berjalan menuju dapur. Matanya melebar saat melihat kondisi dapur yang berantakan. Tiga bungkus ramen jumbo tergeletak di atas mejam makan dengan tidak elitnya begitu pun dengan kotak jus jeruk dan tomat. Belum lagi dua kantong plastik putih berisi ramen instan juga terlihat berantakan di lantai.

"Uh! Apa saja yang _Teme_ lakukan semalam? Sampai berantakan seperti ini." Naruto merapikan dan membersihkan dapur itu. "Sepertinya pagi ini _Teme_ tidak perlu sarapan." gumam Naruto lagi.

Setelah semua rapi dan bersih, Naruto membangunkan Sasuke.

"_Teme_! Ayo bangun!" Naruto menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sasuke. "_Teme!_ Kau bisa telat ke kantor!" Naruto menguncang tubuh Sasuke.

"Hn, limabelas menit lagi _Dobe_." guman Sasuke kemudian mengambil posisi tengkurap.

"Oh ayalolah _Teme_! Kenapa kau jadi malas bangun pagi!" teriak Naruto kesal. "Kau mau kusiram dengan air dingin 'lagi'?" tanya Naruto.

"Ck! Iya... Iya! Aku bangun _baka Dobe_!" Sasuke duduk sambil mengucek-ngucek mata _onyx_nya. "Kau ini berisik sekali."

Naruto mendelik kesal "Dulu kau juga sering membangukanku dipagi hari seperti ini! Rasakan _Teme_, tak enakkan kalau tidurmu diganggu? Sekarang cepat mandi dan kau mau sarapan apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menarik Sasuke agar segera berdiri.

"Aku mau ramen dengan telur mata sapi dan segelas jus TomJer." Sasuke melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

"Oy _Teme_! Apa maksudmu dengan jus TomJer?" tanya Naruto bingung. Dia belum pernah melihat, membeli bahkan meminum jus jenis ini.

"Maksudnya, jus Tomat dikombinasikan dengan jus Jeruk." jawab Sasuke kemudian menutup pintu kamar mandi meninggalkan Naruto yang mengarut kepala yang tidak gatal-bingung-

**.  
><strong>_~Pagi hari di kediaman Itachi dan Kyuubi~_

_~Minggu kelima kehamilan Kyuubi~_

"Hei berengsek! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur, ha? Ini sudah siang _baka_!" dengan kesal Kyuubi membangunkan Itachi yang masih tertidur. "Ck! Terserah kau lah!" ketika Kyuubi hendak berjalan menjauh, Itachi menarik lengan Kyuubi dengan tiba-tiba dan secara otomatis tubuh Kyuubi limbung jatuh menimpa tubuh Itachi yang masih tertidur di kasur.

Itachi membuka kedua mata _onyx_nya dan menatap mata _emerald_ milik Kyuubi "_Ohayou Kyuu-chan._" sapanya sambil tersenyum.

Buagh! Itachi mendapat tojokan telak di perutnya "Dasar berengsek! Jadi dari tadi kau sudah bangun! Beraninya kau mengerjaiku, ha!" bentak Kyuubi sambil berjalan meninggalkan Itachi dengan wajah yang memerah. Itachi tergelak sambil memegang perutnya yang mendapat bogem mentah pagi ini. Itachi tahu benar kalau Kyuubi tidak benar-benar marah karena tonjokan Kyuubi tidaklah begitu sakit.

"Oy! Apa yang kau tertawakan!" bentak Kyuubi kesal "Mandilah dan cepat tinggalkan rumah ini!"

"Kyuu-chan! Kau tega sekali!" Itachi pura-pura merajuk.

Ck! Kyuubi sangat tidak suka melihat mata _onyx_ itu terluka, dia paling tidak tahan melihat sikap Itachi yang seperti itu. "Ck!" Kyuubi memutar kedua matanya kesal "Maaf, maksudku segeralah mandi dan berangkat ke kantor sebelum _tousan_ mencincang tubuhmu karena telat dalam rapat hari ini. Dan segera sembunyikan tatapan menyebalkan itu!"

"Kau perhatian sekali Kyuu-chan." Itachi tersenyum, ya... senyuman menggoda Kyuubi.

_'Ck! Orang ini benar-benar berengsek!'_ batin Kyuubi.

"Hahahaha!" Itachi tertawa kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan mendekati Kyuubi yang berdiri di dekat pintu. "Biarpun berengsek, tapi kau mencintaiku kan?" tanyanya sambil mengacak rambut Kyuubi.

_'Ha? Tau darimana dia kalau aku menyebutnya berengsek? Atau jangan-jangan dia...'_ belum selesai Kyuubi membatin dalam hati, Itachi mencium Kyuubi dengan lembut "_Aishiteru, Kyuu-chan._"

"Hah… hah…" deru napas Kyuubi tak beraturan setelah Itachi melepas ciumanya.

Itachi berseringai "Kyuu-chan, kau ini manis sekali!" kata Itachi sambil mengacak rambut Kyuubi.

Muncul dua kedutan di dahi Kyuubi _'Apa katanya? Manis? Dia bilang aku MANIS?' _batin Kyuubi kesal "Eh! Jangan pernah menyebutku 'MANIS' lagi atau ak-"

"Atau?" Itachi menatap dalam mata Kyuubi.

"A-atau…" Kyuubi gugup.

"Atau apa?" Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuubi.

"A- sudah! Lupakan!" Kyuubi mendorong tubuh Itachi menjauh darinya dan segera keluar kamar meninggalkan Itachi yang berseringai senang.

**.**

Sekarang pukul sebelas siang, baik Sasuke dan Itachi telah berangkat ke kantor masing-masing meninggalkan para _'uke' _di rumah sendirian. Yah sebenarnya Naruto dan Kyuubi tak perlu tinggal sendirian jika mereka mau menyewa pembantu. Fugaku dan Minato pernah menyiapkan beberapa pembantu untuk rumah tangga ItaKyuu dan SasuNaru. Tapi semua itu ditolak dengan alasan mereka bisa mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah. Mereka juga membeli rumah yang tidak terlalu mewah seperti rumah kedua orang tua mereka karena mereka hanya membutuhkan rumah yang nyaman bukan hanya sekedar mewah.

Kyuubi menghubungi Naruto via _handphone._

_ "Halo Kyuu-nii!" _jawab Naruto dari seberang.

"Eh _baka! _ Kau jangan berteriak seperti itu! suaramu itu cempreng! Telingaku sampai sakit!" bentak Kyuubi sambil mengelus telinganya yang berdengung.

_"Heheheheh… maaf Kyuu-nii, kenapa menelpon? Tumben."_

"Kau mau kubelikan…" Kyuubi terdiam sejenak "Kau mau kubelikan susu untuk… untuk Ibu hamil tidak?" tanya Kyuubi dengan suara berat dan wajah memerah.

_"Eh? Memangnya untuk apa?"_

"Che! Ya untuk kehamilan kau _baka_! Err- kehamilan kita." Saat ini wajah Kyuubi benar-benar sangat merah menyaingi merahnya tomat.

Naruto cengok _"Kenapa harus susu untuk Ibu hamil?"_ tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

Sungguh! Kalau saja Naruto ada dihadapan Kyuubi, Naruto akan mendapatkan tiga jitakan 'sayang' dari Kyuubi _'Ck! Ini anak sebenarnya polos atau bodoh!'_ gerutu Kyuubi dalam hati "BODOH! Memangnya ada susu untuk 'ayah hamil'? Kalau bodoh jangan kelewatan Naruto!" bentak Kyuubi sambil memijit-mijit dahinya.

Naruto cemberut _"Bicaranya biasa saja Kyuu-nii! Dan aku ini tidak 'bodoh'!"_

Kyuubi menghela napas "Jadi, kau mau tidak? Aku mau ke mini market sekarang."

_"Baiklah, nanti Kyuu-nii antarkan ke rumahku ya?"_

"Hn." Kyuubi memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

**.**

_~Kantor Uchiha Sasuke~_

Pemuda berambut raven ini sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya dan sesekali mengerutkan dan memijit-mijit dahinya. Kadang tersenyum, menggerutu dan masih banyak lagi tingkah Sasuke yang aneh bin ajaib.

"Jadi karena ini" gumam Sasuke sambil mengangguk-angguk.

TOK! TOK! TOK! Pintu ruangan Sasuke diketuk.

"Masuk!" perintah Sasuke.

"Kau sedang apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura yang berkerja sebagai sekertaris Sasuke.

"_Online." _Jawab Sasuke datar.

"_Facebook?" _tanya Sakura lagi sambil duduk dikursi yang telah tersedia.

"Hn."

Sakura mengangkat bahunya karena dia tidak mengerti apa arti dari 'hn' Sasuke "Ini DVD Eyeshield 21 yang kau pesan. Mulai dari episode awal sampai akhir." Sakura menyerahkan sekeping DVD kepada Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke mengambil DVD itu lalu menyimpannya di laci.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah… oh iya Sasuke, sebaiknya kau dan anikimu meyiapkan pembantu. Kau tahukan orang hamil itu dilarang mengerjakan pekerjaan berat apalagi sampai terlalu lelah. Itu bisa bahaya untuk kandungan." Nasehat Sakura.

"Bisa kau carikan?" tanya Sasuke "Kalau bisa pembantunya bisa mengurus semua perkerjaan rumah, memasak dan menjaga Naruto. Tidak terlalu berisik, berpendidikan tinggi, sopan santun, tidak suka membantah dan… enak dilihat."

Sakura memicingkan matanya "Enak dilihat? Kau mau main mata dengan pembantumu sendiri? Kau mau menyakiti Naruto? Kau gila!" bentak Sakura kesal.

"Ck! Kau salah paham! Maksudku orangnya rapi, kalau cowok tidak berewokan, berambut gondrong atau apalah. Kalau cewek… err- jangan terlalu manis, jangan terlalu menarik dan jangan terlalu centil. Yah… berpenampilan biasa-biasa sajalah."

Sakura cengok "Kenapa harus biasa-biasa saja?" Sakura menggoda Sasuke.

"CK! Aku tak mau Naruto bermain mata dengan pembantu itu." Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya kesal.

"Kau meragukan kesetiaan Naruto?" tanya Sakura sambil berseringai.

"Tidak."

"Lalu? Kenapa harus takut?"

Sasuke mendeathglare Sakura.

"Oke! Oke! Akan ku carikan sesuai permintaanmu."

"Hn. Kapan kau bisa merekomendasikan calon pembantu itu? aku ingin yang terbaik dari yang baik." Sasuke menutup laptopnya.

"Beri aku waktu dua hari dan kau bisa menyeleksi sendiri mana yang terbaik menurutmu." Sakura tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya berseringai. Yah, sedikit ide jahil tiba-tiba muncul dikepala Sakura.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu," Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Sampaikan salamku untuk Naruto."

"Hn."

Sakura berjalan keluar ruangan Sasuke. Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sahabat baik. Jadi tak heran cara bicara Sakura yang setatusnya sebagai bawahan Sasuke berbicara layaknya seperti teman-bukan sebagai atasan dan bawahan- Sakura juga tak segan-segan menjitak atau memukul Sasuke kalau Sasuke menyakiti Naruto.

Sasuke mengeluarkan DVD yang tersimpan dilaci mejanya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat perkataan Naruto sewaktu pulang dari restoran Ichiraku.

_'Aku tak mengerti semua ini Sasuke, hari ini kau begitu aneh. Kau menghabiskan lima mangkuk ramen, tiga gelas jus jeruk dan sekarang kau mengoceh panjang lebar mengenai anime. Sejak kapan kau tertarik tentang anime?'_

"Kenapa aku jadi suka makan ramen? Kenapa aku jadi suka anime? Kenapa tingkahku sedikit 'OOC'? ini aneh. Kenapa juga setiap aku lapar yang terpikir hanya ramen… ramen… dan ramen. Sejak kapan aku suka mencampurkan jus tomat dengan jus jeruk? Apa ini kutukan? Dan sejak kapan aku jadi banyak bicara?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengelus dagu layaknya detective yang sedang sibuk memecahkan kasus pembunuhan.

"Kenapa sekarang aku bertingkah bodoh?" Sasuke menatap pantulan wajahnya melalui lemari kaca tempat menyimpan dokumen perusahaan. "Ternyata aku memang tampan." Lanjutnya narsis. Entah ini petunjuk dari Jashin-sama atau apa tiba-tiba kaca lemari itu retak. Sasuke cengok "Ini penghinaan!" serunya kesal sambil menuding lemari kaca itu.

**.**

Kyuubi melangkah masuk ke mini market. Dengan santai dia berjalan menuju tempat penjualan beragam jenis susu mulai susu untuk anak kecil, susu untuk meninggikan tubuh, susu pencegah kerusakan tulang dan akhirnya Kyuubi berhenti di deretan susu untuk ibu-ibu yang sedang hamil. Ada beberapa susu yang tersedia berdasarkan hitungan bulan kandungan.

"Anda sedang mencarikan susu untuk istri anda?" tanya salah satu petugas mini market.

Deg! Tiba-tiba jantung Kyuubi berdetak lebih kencang "Hn." Jawab Kyuubi datar.

"Berapa usia kandungan istri Anda?" tanya petugas yang bernama Shion.

"Lima minggu." Jawab Kyuubi sambil membuang muka.

"Nah, saya rasa ini susu yang cocok untuk istri dan calon anak Anda." Shion mengambil susu coklat yang bertuliskan 'Susu untuk Ibu yang sedang hamil dua bulan'. "Susu ini cocok untuk istri anda yang sedang hamil empat sampai lima minggu."

Kyuubi menerima susu itu "Aku mau dua kotak." Pinta Kyuubi masih dengan suara datar.

"Wah, istri anda sangat beruntung punya suami seperti anda." Shion tersenyum "Kalau boleh tau, ini kehamilan yang keberapa?" tanya Shion lagi sambil memberkan susu yang kedua.

Kyuubi mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan bersabar dalam menghadapi cobaan "Pertama."

"Wah! Pasti anak ini sangat ditunggu kelahirannya!" seru Shion. "Anda mau anak laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Kyuubi mulai jengah "Yang mana saja boleh." Kyuubi meninggalkan Shion dan berjalan menuju kasir.

Setelah membayar semua belanjaannya Kyuubi melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah adiknya. _Handphone _Kyuubi berdering.

"Hn." Jawab Kyuubi_._

"_Kyuu-chan, kau lagi apa?"_ tanya Itachi.

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan embel-embel '_chan'_? aku sangat mengharagai jika kau hanya memanggilku 'Kyuu'" gerutu Kyuubi sambil menyetir mobilnya.

_"Tapi akan lebih manis kalau ku panggil kau Kyuu-chan."_ Tolak Itachi.

Kyuubi menyerah. Sudah berulang kali Kyuubi meminta-memerintah- Itachi untuk menghilangkan _'chan' _diakhir namanya tapi selalu saja Itachi menolak dengan berbagai alasan. "Ck!" decak Kyuubi kesal.

_"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."_ Tegur Itachi.

"Aku lagi diperjalanan menuju rumah Naruto." Jawab Kyuubi.

_"Oh, sampaikan salamku untuk Naru-chan ya. Eh iya, aku dan Sasuke sudah memutuskan untuk menyewa pembantu. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan." _

"Kau menelponku hanya untuk itu? kau bisa memberitahuku di rumah!" gerutu Kyuubi.

_"Aku merindukan kalian."_

"Kalian?" dahi Kyuubi mengerut heran.

_"Aku merindukan kau dan anak kita."_

Wajah Kyuubi memerah. "Gombal!"

_"Hahahahah!" _Itachi tertawa _"Aku selalu merindukanmu Kyuu-chan, aku selalu ketagihan untuk memelukmu." _Itachi menatap foto Kyuubi di atas meja kerjanya. Disentuhnya wajah Kyuubi dengan lembut _"Aishiteru" _bisik Itachi.

Wajah Kyuubi lagi-lagi memerah. Kyuubi tak menjawab ataupun merespon perkataan Itachi.

_"Hah… aku benci pekerjaan. Sepertinya aku harus menutup telponnya. Bye Kyuu-chan."_

"Hn." Jawab Kyuubi datar _"Aishiteru mo"_

Kyuubi melirik jam tangannya. Jam duabelas siang.

Kyuubi berhenti di sebuah restoran cepat saji dia bermaksud untuk membeli makanan. Ya, siapa tahu Naruto juga belum makan siang. Saat hendak masuk, Kyuubi melihat dua orang anak laki-laki yang berpenampilan kucel dan terlihat kelaparan. Kyuubi mengamati kedua orang itu. Yang pertama Kyuubi mengira anak itu berusia sekitar duabelas tahundan dia menggandeng adiknya yang berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun.

Kyuubi mendekati kedua anak itu "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Kyuubi dengan nada datar.

Sang kakak menjawab "Kami hanya sedang menunggu makanan sisa dari restoran ini." kata sang kaka sambil tersenyum kearah adiknya yang sedang mengangguk.

"Di mana kedua orang tua kalian?" Kyuubi menyipitkan matanya.

"Hah…" sang kakak menghela napas "Kami tidak tahu, dari dulu kami hanya hidup berdua tanpa orang tua." Sang kakak tersenyum miris.

Sungguh! Saat ini Kyuubi sangat ingin menghajar kedua orang tua anak kecil ini. Kyuubi nyaris menitikkan air matanya "Kalian lapar?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Ya, sebenarnya kami lapar." Kata sang kakak.

"Ikut aku." Perintah Kyuubi sambil berjalan masuk restoran. Kyuubi berdecak kesal saat menyadari kedua anak itu tidak mengikutinya.

"Aku bilang, ikuti aku." Kata Kyuubi sambil menahan rasa jengkelnya.

"Kami tidak pantas untuk masuk kesana, tidakkah kakak lihat penampilan kami? Kami begitu kotor dan berantakan, bisa-bisa semua pengunjungnya kehilangan nafsu makan. Dan kami tidak mau membuat pemilik restoran ini mengalami kerugian."

Kyuubi cengok "Tidak akan ada yang kehilangan nafsu makan! Sebaiknya kalian ikuti aku!" Kyuubi menarik lengan kedua kakak beradik itu. Kyuubi mengambil tempat di sudut ruangan dan memesan semua makanan bergizi yang ada direstoran ini.

"Ta-tapi kami tidak punya uang untuk membayar semua ini." kata sang kakak sambil menatap semua makanan yang terhidang di atas meja.

"Aku yang bayar. Makanlah, tadi kau bilang laparkan." Suara Kyuubi melembut,

"Terima kasih kak!" seru sang adik senang "Baru kali ini kami bertemu orang sebaik kakak. Semoga Tuhan selalu melindungi kakak dan keluarga kakak." Sang adik tersenyum.

Kyuubi memperhatikan kedua kakak beradik itu dan sesekali tersenyum melihat mereka yang makan begitu lahap.

"Kakak tidak makan?" tanya sang adik dan memperoleh anggukan dari sang kakak.

"Aku mau makan bersama adikku." Jawab Kyuubi. "Kalian tinggal dimana?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Di bawah jembatan di pinggirang kota ini kak." Jawab sang kakak.

Mata Kyuubi melebar tak percaya "Nama kalian?"

"Oh, aku Konohamaru dan ini adikku Inari." Jawab Konohamaru.

"Makanlah, setelah ini kalian akan kubawa ke rumah orang tua ku." Kyuubi tersenyum. Ya, Kyuubi berniat untuk meminta kedua orang tuanya merawat Konohamaru dan Inari. Kyuubi merasa kasihan kepada kedua kakak beradik ini.

"Apa tidak merepotkan kak? Kami tak suka jika harus merepotkan orang lain." Kata Konohamau sambil meminum jusnya.

"Tidak. Sebelum kesana kita akan berbelanja beberapa pakaian untuk kalian."

**.**

Kyuubi membawa Konohamaru dan Inari kesebuah butik khusus yang menjual pakaian remaja khusus untuk laki-laki. Kyuubi juga meminta Konohamaru dan Inari membersihkan diri di tempat pemandian umum. Setalah mereka bersih dan rapi Kyuubi membawa mereka ke rumah orang tuanya. Konohamaru dan Inari sangat kagum pada mobil Kyuubi. Ya, ini kali pertama mereka naik sebuah mobil! Hal ini tentu saja membuat Inari berseru senang! Dua puluh menit berikutnya mereka sampai di kediaman Namikaze.

"Hwaaaa! Jadi ini rumah kakak? Besar sekali!" seru Inari.

"Errr- kalau boleh tahu nama kakak siapa?" tanya Konohamaru dengan senyum malu-malu.

"Kyuubi. Namikaze Kyuubi." Kyuubi menunjukkan senyumnya "Ayo masuk."

"KYUU-CHAN!" teriak Kushina dari lantai atas dan bergegas menuruni anak tangga "_Kaasan_ kangen! Rumah benar-benar sepi kalau tak ada kau dan Naru-chan! Bagaimana kabar calon cucu _kaasan_?" Kushina mengelus perut Kyuubi.

"Jangan LEBAY _kaasan_!" Kyuubi menepis tangan Kushina.

Kushina cemberut "Kau ini kasar sekali Kyuu-chan. Bersikap manislah sedikit." Kushina mencubit pipi Kyuubi. Sejenak Kushina melihat kearah dua bocah laki-laki di belakang Kyuubi. "Wah! Manisnya! Siapa mereka Kyuu-chan?"

"Dia Konohamaru," Kyuubi menunjuk Konohamaru "dan dia Inari, adiknya Konohamaru."

"Salam kenal _baasan._" Inari dan Konohamaru memberi salam.

"Oh, coba lihat. Betapa manisnya kalian!" Kushina memeluk Konohamaru dan Inari.

Kushina, Konohamaru, Inari dan Kyuubi sekarang duduk di ruang keluarga.

"_Kaasan_, aku mau _kaasan_ merawat mereka." Kyuubi berbicara dengan nada serius dan membuat Inari serta Konohamaru terkejut.

"Memangnya orang tua mereka kemana?" tanya Kushina.

Kyuubi meminta Konohamaru menjelaskan tentang latar belakang kehidupannya selama ini. Semua kisah yang diceritakan Konohamaru membuat Kushina menangis sesenggukan.

"_Kaasan _pasti menjaga kalian. Mulai sekarang Konohamaru dan Inari jangan manggil _baasan _ lagi, tapi panggil saja _kaasan_, oke?" Kushina memeluk Inari dan Konohamaru bergantian.

"Baiklah _kaasan_, tolong rawat mereka. Aku mau mampir ke rumah Naruto dulu." Kyuubi berdiri "Dan kalian berdua, jaga diri kalian baik-baik"

Kushina sangat terkejut dengan sikap dan cara bicara Kyuubi yang terdengar begitu dewasa dan bijaksana "Tentu saja Kyuu-chan, _kaasan _akanmenyekolahkan mereka."

"Tapi, apa _tousan _akan setuju dengan keputusan sepihak ini?" Kyuubi baru saja tersadar kalau anggota rapat keluarga kurang dua orang. Kalau Naruto, Kyuubi yakin kalau adiknya pasti akan setuju. Tapi kalau _tousannya… _masih meragukan.

Kushina berseringai "Tenang saja, _Tousan _pasti setuju. Sampaikan salam _kaasan_ untuk Naru-chan."

"Hn." Kyuubi mulai berjalan keluar.

"Kyuu-nii!" panggil Konohamaru dan Inari bersamaan "_Arigatou." _

"Hn."

**.**

Kyuubi menyetir mobilnya menuju rumah Naruto dan kemudian berdecak kesal karena dia lupa membeli makanan. Kyuubi memutuskan untuk mampir di sebuah toko cemilan. _'Si bodoh itu kan bisa masak, mungkin juga dia sudah meyiapkan masakan. Jadi tinggal beli cemilan saja.'_

Waktu keluar dari mobilnya, secara tidak sengaja Kyuubi melihat seekor anak kucing jalanan yang berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih berada di 'tengah jalan tol' dimana mobil dengan kecepatan penuh berlalu-lalang.

"CK! Dasar kucing sialan! Dia kira ini jalan nenek moyangnya apa!" gerutu Kyuubi dan segera berlari untuk mengambil anak kucing itu. Tapi, secara tidak terduga sebuah mobil sedan melaju kencang dan menabrak tubuh Kyuubi. Kyuubi terpental sejauh dua meter dan kepalanya menghantam kerasnya aspal hingga mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Kau baik-baik saja kucing sialan?" tanyanya pada kucing yang berada dalam pelukannya-perlindungannya-.

"Miaau!" kucing itu menjawab.

"Baguslah." Mata Kyuubi menutup dengan sempurna.

"MIAAAUUU! MIIIAAAUUU!" teriak kucing itu sambil menjilati wajah pucat Kyuubi.

**To be continue!**

**~"~Haru no Yuuchan999~"~**

Wokeh! Gimana chap keduanya? Aneh ya? Gaje ya? Yah begitulah… :D #buagh!

Sebenarnya mau lebih dipanjangin lagi tapi mood Yuu lagi jelek banget gara-gara novel kesayangan Yuu hilang T^T gara-gara ada yang minjam tapi tidak dikembalikan lagi ke Yuu Yuu dah nanya ke semua temen-temen Yuu, mulai dari kelas IPA sampe IPS tapi tetap gak ketemu juga UH! MENYEBALKAN! #frustasi# padahalkan dah mau lulus T^T Yuu gak rela kalau harus kehilangan ntu novel D': #mewek# bantu Yuu dengan doa ya, semoga novel itu cepat balik ketangan Yuu :D

**Waktunya balas review!**

**.**

**Rei-kun 541****:**

Makasih dah mau baca fic Yuu Rei-kun :D iya.. emank diluar nalar, Yuu aja bingung kenapa bias jadi kyak gitu #buagh!# chapter 2 udah di update jadi jangan lupa review ya :D

**Yoko:**

Hahahah… emang bisanya kalo hamil itu si calon ibu yang ngidam :D tapi kali ini Yuu tuker jadi calon ayah yang ngidam XD #dihajar Sasuke# ah! Mungkin juga karena rasa sayang Sasuke yang begitu besar sehingga dia rela menggantikan Naruto #stuju ma Yoko# Wokeh! Yuu akan memperbanyak ItaKyuu :D jangan lupa review ya :D

**Back-total yaoi addict****:**

Makasih untuk hadiahnya #hugs# ntu adegan ItaKyuunya dah banyak belum? #dibantai ItaKyuu# jangan lupa review ya :D

**Zee rasetsu:**

Makasih dah review fic Yuu :D lho? Klo gak mirip Itachi, jadi anak Kyuu mirip ama siapa donk? Mirip ama Yuu? Atau Zee? #buagh!# review lagi ya :D

**Aizawa shiron:**

#hugs back# makasih juga dah mau review Ai :D AMIN! Semoga hasilnya sangat memuaskan U.U nih chapter 2 dah update! Jangan lupa review ya :D

**sabishii no kitsune:**

HEI! Jangan ngintip! #tereak pake toa!# tapi… LANJUTKAN! #lho?# review lagi ya :D

**Arisu KuroNeko****:**

Makasih dah review :D ssttt… hati-hati ntar kedengeran Kyuubi lho… bisa bahaya :D #buagh!

**sasu-sasu naru:**

makasih dah review :D #ngasih coklat!# entahlah… Yuu juga gak tau kenapa bisa kayak gitu… hahaha! Bukan hanya iblis tapi anak Kyuubi juga bakal jadi monster :D #dihajar Kyuubi# FugaMina? Ow tidak ." Yuu bias dibunuh KushiMiko XD

**OraRi HinaRa****:**

Ini dah di update :D review lagi ya :D _#puppy eyes no jutsu_

**Devil Brain:**

Yang hamil? Naru-chan lah :D bisa kebalik? Kenapa ya? Nee juga gak tau #buagh!# rate M? #tepar# nee gak sanggup , #pundung!# REVIEW lagi ya!

**Tara:**

Kalo untuk anaknya ItaKyuu, gak janji deh XD #nunjuk adegan terakhir# tapi kalo untuk SasuNaru emang rencananya anak SasuNaru bakalan kembar :3 review lagi ya :D

**Jeevas Misa LawlietRiver Keehl:**

Wah, salam kenal Yuki-san :D makasih dah baca fic Yuu, review lagi ya :D

**Ira Cloudsomnia:**

Hehehehe… mau gak mau di fic ini Sasuke harus OOC :3. makasih dah review n baca fic Yuu :D review lagi ya :D

**Arisa Akaike:**

Yuu gak berani ngubah ratenya #pundung# Yuu cuma bisa baca rate M tapi gak bisa buat yang rate M DX #pundung sambil ngais pasir# nih dah dilanjutin :D review lagi ya :D

**Taiyo Akarui:**

Sasuke hamil? Ide bagus tuh! #disharingan# ni dah update :D review lagi ya :D

**ttixz lone cone bebe:**

ini dah di update :D review lagi ya :D #puppy eyes no jutsu

**Itazurayuuki:**

Hiks… Yuu emang gak pernah bisa lepas dari typo #pundung# ni dah Yuu update :D

review lagi ya :D

**CCloveRuki:**

Rencananya emang dituker :D sekali-kali gak papakan klo Sasuke super OOC :D #dihajar Sasuke# ssttt… jangan sampe kedengaran Kyuubi. #bekap Bby# #dihajar# ini dah di update :D review lagi ya :D

**Senior x Junnior:**

Uke-chan! #hugs!# makasih dah mau baca fic Yuu :D review lagi ya :D #twink"

**~"~Haru no Yuuchan999~"~**

Itachi : Oy! Adik durhaka! Lo apain uke gue!

Yuu : Gak Yuu apa-apain kog! Sumpah!

Itachi : Lo mau nyelakain uke dan anak gue ha? Tega bener lo! #ngacungin golok!

Yuu : Hwaa! Ita-nii nyeremin! #ngumpet dibelakang Sasuke

Sasuke: udah aniki! Hajar aja! Mau gue bantuin gak? #ngegulung lengan baju!

Yuu : AMPUN! Hwee! Naru-nii! Tolong Yuu!

Naruto : Ogah!

Yuu : kalian jahat! #mewek!

All : #ngbantai Yuu#

Yuu : XP #tepar#

**.  
>MOHON DIREVIEW YA! :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto  
>Title:<strong>

**Sasuke Ngidam!**

**Sequel "Coklat! Coklat! dan Coklat!"  
>Author : <strong>

**Haru no Yuuchan999  
>Pairing : <strong>

**SasukeNaruto**

**ItaKyuu**

**Rate :**

**T  
>Genre :<strong>

**Romance and Family**

**Warning:**

**SUPER OOC, Typo (s), Super gaje, Mpreg! EYD berantakan, Sho-ai, tidak menarik, minim deskripsi dan masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini. **

"**Don't Like Please Don't Read!"**

"**Kau baik-baik saja kucing sialan?" tanyanya pada kucing yang berada dalam pelukannya-perlindungannya-. **

** "Miaau!" kucing itu menjawab.**

** "Baguslah." Mata Kyuubi menutup dengan sempurna.**

** "MIAAAUUU! MIIIAAAUUU!" teriak kucing itu sambil menjilati wajah** **pucat Kyuubi.**

**~"~Haru no Yuuchan999~"~**

_**~Di kantor Uchiha Sasuke~**_

_**~Pukul 13.50 siang~**_

TOK! TOK! TOK! Pintu ruangan Sasuke diketuk.

"Masuk!" seru Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama, Itachi-sama ingin bertemu anda." Seorang wanita cantik bernama Hinata masuk ke ruangan Sasuke.

"Persilahkan dia masuk." Perintah Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Baik." Hinata keluar dan tak lama kemudian Itachi memasuki ruangan Sasuke.

"Hai _otouto_ku sayang!" seru Itachi hendak memeluk Sasuke tapi Sasuke segera menghindar.

"Mau apa _aniki _ke sini?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada.

Itachi duduk di kursi tamu "Sikapmu tak bersahabat sekali _otouto, _aku hanya ingin menyapamu." Jawab Itachi santai.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kulkas kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari meja kerjanya dan mengambil tiga buah minuman jus kaleng serta dua buah gelas. Sasuke memberikan jus orange dingin kepada Itachi dan dua kaleng lainnya untuknya.

"Minumlah, hari ini cuaca sangat panas." Sasuke memang sedang merasa gerah sekarang padahal ruangannya ber-AC.

"Hn." Itachi menuangkan jus itu ke dalam gelasnya. Dahi Itachi mengerut heran saat melihat Sasuke mencampurkan kedua jus _favorite_nya "Kau yakin mau meminumnya _otouto_?" Itachi menelan paksa air ludahnya.

"Hn." Sasuke meminum jus TomJer.

"Rasanya?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Manis." Jawab Sasuke sambil meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja.

"Mustahil." Itachi tak percaya.

"Kenapa tidak _aniki _coba?" tanya Sasuke tak acuh.

Itachi yang penasaran lalu mengambil gelas Sasuke dan dengan sedikit ragu-ragu Itachi meminum jus itu. Tak memakan waktu lama Itachi menyemburkan jus itu keluar. "Ow _shit_!" umpat Itachi.

"_Aniki_! Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap jusku!" seru Sasuke frustasi sambil menjauhkan jusnya dari Itachi.

"_Aniki _rasa kau memiliki kelainan pada indra pengecapmu Sasuke. Kau harus kedokter sekarang." Itachi menarik lengan Sasuke tapi segera ditepis oleh Sasuke.

"CK! Lidah _aniki_ yang bermasalah! Memang rasanya manis kok!" seru Sasuke tidak terima.

"Tapi jus itu rasanya ASAM _otouto! _Tak ada rasa manis sedikitpun!" bantah Itachi. Perdebatan itu diakhiri dengan suara ketukan palu dari sang hakim. Eerr- maksudnya ketukan pintu. Sasuke mempersilahkan tamu itu memasuki ruangannya.

"Ada apa lagi Sakura?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat sosok wanita berambut pink.

"Aku hanya ingin menitipkan ini untuk Naru-chan." Sakura menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan.

"Apa ini?" tanya Itachi heran.

"Rujak ulek." Jawab Sakura "Er- aku tak tahu kalau di sini ada Itachi-nii, kalau tahu sih… aku juga ingin membelikan satu bungkus lagi untuk Kyuu-nii." Sakura menggarut kepalanya salah tingkah.

Sasuke membuka bungkusan itu dan dia langsung tergoda untuk memakannya setelah melihat aneka buah yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah jambu air, bengkoang, mangga muda, mentimun, nanas dan dilengkapi dengan bumbu rujak pedas manis. Itachi pun tergoda untuk mencicipinya.

"Er- ini untuk kami saja ya, Sakura. Naruto dan Kyuubi belakangan saja." Tanpa basa-basi Itachi mengambil potongan mangga muda dan memakannya. "Sedap euy!"

Sasuke juga mencobanya "Kau beli ini dimana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil merem melek setelah mencoba mangga muda yang tergolong asem.

"Di Toko Tachibana." Jawab Sakura "Ya sudahlah, kalian habiskan saja rujak itu. Nanti aku bisa beli yang baru untuk Naru-chan dan Kyuu-nii. Aku pergi dulu." Sakura mohon pamit.

Itachi dan Sasuke sibuk memakan rujak itu dengan lahap. Dan rujak itu habis tak bersisa dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit. Wah, begitu lahapnya mereka makan sampai tak mendengar suara deringan _handphone _mereka.

**.**

Saat ini Naruto sedang asyik menonton acara televisi yang sedang mengabarkan tentang penikahan pangeran Will-Kate. _Handphone _yang terletak di sebelah Naruto berdering.

"Halo Kyuu-nii! Jam berapa mau kesini? Aku sudah menunggu dari tadi lho!" seru Naruto agak kesal karena Kyuubi tak kunjung sampai ke rumahnya.

_"Maaf, apa anda saudaranya Namikaze Kyuubi?" _tanya orang itu dari seberang sana.

"Iya, saya Namikaze Naruto. Adiknya Namikaze Kyuubi. Anda siapa ya?" tanya Naruto sedikit bingung karena bukan kakaknya yang menghubunginya.

_"Saya dari pihak kepolisian ingin mengabarkan kalau Namikaze Kyuubi mengalami kecelakan. Saya menghubungi anda karena anda orang pertama yang dihubungi Kyuubi-san hari ini. Untuk kepastian yang lebih jelas, anda harus datang ke rumah sakit Konoha langsung ke ruangan UGD sekarang juga." _

Naruto tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, dia terlampau syok atas kejadian ini.

_"Naruto-san? Anda masih disana?"_tanya polisi itu dengan nada cemas.

"…"

_"Naruto-san?"_

"I-iya, aku segera kesana."

Naruto segera menyetir mobilnya menuju rumah sakit Konoha. Orang pertama yang dia hubungi adalah Sasuke.

"_Teme! _angkat telponnya!" serunya kesal.

_"Halo Dobe, ada apa? Kangen?" _tanya Sasuke dari seberang sana.

"Iya, eh bukan itu _TEME!_" Naruto memukul kepalanya sendiri " Hiks… Kyuu-nii kecelakan _Teme_! hiks… _Teme_ bagaimana ini _Teme_? hiks… hiks…" Naruto mulai terisak.

_"Apa? Sekarang kau dimana?" Sasuke panik._

"Hiks… aku sekarang sedang menuju ke RS Konoha hiks… dia dibawa ke UGD hiks… _Teme,_ kau beritahu Itachi-nii ya? Hiks…" isak Naruto.

_"Tenanglah Dobe, semua pasti baik-baik saja. Sekarang berkonsentrasilah menyetir. Akan ku hubungi yang lainnya. Hati-hati Dobe."_

Naruto memutus sambungan via _handphone_ itu. _'Kami-sama, aku mohon… selamatkan Kyuu-nii dan janinnya'_ batin Naruto dalam hati.

**.**

Sasuke menutup sambungan via _handphone _itu. Dia sangat bingung bagaimana caranya untuk menyampaikan kabar ini kepada _Aniki_nya. Lama Sasuke melamun dalam diam. Dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Itachi yang menatapnya heran. Sasuke sibuk dengan pikiranya sendiri sampai suatu ketika Itachi jenuh dan menjitak kepala Sasuke.

"AAUWW! Apa-apaan sih _Aniki! _ Sakit tau!" bentak Sasuke kesal sambil mengelus bekas jitakan Itachi.

"Kau ini kenapa Sasuke? Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga membuatmu pucat pasi seperti itu?" tanya Itachi cemas karena melihat raut muka Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menjadi pucat sehabis menerima telpon tadi.

"_Aniki, _berjanjilah kau tak akan melakukan hal yang buruk setelah aku… memberitahukanmu sesuatu." Ucap Sasuke ragu.

"Ada apa dengan Naru-chan? Yang menghubungi mu tadi Naru-chan kan? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Itachi cemas.

"_Aniki, _Kyuu-nii dia… di-"

"Dia kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Itachi panik luar biasa saat _uke_nya disebut-sebut.

"Kyuu-nii mengalami kecelakan dan sekarang dia dilarikan ke RS Konoha langsung masuk ke UGD Naruto sudah menyusul kesana dan Naruto minta agar _aniki _ ke rumah sakit sekarang." Sasuke menjelaskan dengan intonasi cepat.

Itachi yang semulanya berdiri kini jatuh terduduk di kursi "Tidak! Ini pasti salah, Kyuubi pasti baik-baik saja kan? Pasti baik-baik saja kan SASUKE?" Itachi berdiri lalu mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu kondisinya _aniki,_ sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit sekarang." Ajak Sasuke sambil mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Itachi.

Sasuke memapah tubuh lemas Itachi yang begitu syok atas kecelakaan Kyuubi. Di perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, Sasuke sibuk memberitahu kepada keempat orang tuanya. Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke mendengar jeritan syok yang membuat telinganya berdengung.

"Sasuke, bisa lebih cepat?" tanya Itachi yang sudah tak sabar ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah sakit dan Sasuke pun mempercepat laju kendaraannya.

Bau obat yang menyengat tercium di setiap penjuru rumah sakit. Itachi semakin panik dan cemas saat melihat beberapa perawat membawa keluar jenazah dari sebuah ruangan. Itachi dan Sasuke berjalan cepat menuju ruang UGD yang terletak tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. Sasuke meringis dalam hati, ini situasi yang sama dalam mimpinya waktu itu. Tapi… saat ini Itachi lah yang mengalaminya. Sasuke berharap agar kejadian ini hanya sebuah mimpi, sama seperti mimpinya waktu itu. Dan sekarang, orang yang paling mengerti perasaan Itachi adalah Sasuke.

Di depan ruangan UGD itu sama persis seperti mimpi Sasuke. Ruangan yang begitu terlihat suram dan menakutkan. Di luar UGD, seorang pemuda pirang duduk sendirian sambil menangis terisak dan terus-terusan memanggil nama Kyuubi. Tepat di depan pintu UGD, ada seekor anak kucing yang begitu lusuh duduk menunggu dengan gelisah tak sabar menunggu agar pintu itu segera terbuka.

Itachi yang melihat Naruto segera menghampirinya "Naru-chan, bagaimana keadaan Kyuubi? Dia baik-baik saja kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu _aniki, _dokter sedang memeriksa keadaan Kyuu-nii." Jawab Naruto sambil menangis.

Sasuke diam. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa. Ini sama persis seperti yang terjadi dimimpinya. "Kyuu-nii pasti baik-baik saja." Gumaman Sasuke mebuat Itachi dan Naruto menoleh padanya.

TING! Lampu operasi padam dan pintu UGD pun terbuka. Keluarlah seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian hijau muda sambil melepas masker yang dipakainya. Laki-laki itu melihat kearah kucing yang segera berdiri dari duduknya dan terlihat seperti menunggu penjelasannya.

Sang dokter menghela napas "Siapa di antara kalian yang bernama Itachi?" tanya dokter tesebut sambil memandang kearah tiga sosok pemuda di depanya.

"Saya. Bagaimana keadaan Kyuubi Dok? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Itachi cemas.

"Jadi anda yang bernama Itachi, sebaiknya anda keruangan saya sekarang. Ada banya hal yang ingin saya jelaskan." Ujar sang dokter sambil menepuk bahu Itachi.

"Dokter, bisakah kami melihat Kyuu-nii sekarang?" tanya Naruto penuh harap.

"Untuk sekarang kami tidak bisa mengizinkan siapa pun menjenguk pasien, karena kami harus menjaga kesterilan ruangan agar tidak terjadi infeksi terhadap luka yang dialami pasien." Penjelasan dokter sebut membuat ketiga pemuda itu kecewa "Tapi kalian bisa memantau keadaannya melalui jendela kaca khusus yang ada di sana." sang dokter menujuk sebuah jendela kaca yang bisa memperlihatkan kondisi Kyuubi secara utuh. Sasuke dan Naruto segera menuju jendela kaca yang telah di tujuk oleh Dokter yang bernama Kabuto itu. sedangkan Itachi mengikuti Kabuto menuju ruangannya. Sesampainya di ruangannya, Kabuto segera menjelaskan kondisi fisik Kyuubi.

"Tadi, saat sampai di rumah sakit Kyuu-san sempat mengigaukan nama anda, Itachi-san. Kalau boleh tahu, apa hubungan anda terhadap pasien?" tanya Kabuto.

"Dia istri saya Dok. Jadi bagaimana keadaanya?" tanya Itachi tak sabar.

Lagi-lagi Kabuto menghela napas "Benturan di kepala Kyuu-san menyebabkan pendarahan di otak kecilnya sehingga mengakibatkan Kyuu-san koma untuk beberapa saat. Kami belum bisa memprediksi kapan tepatnya Kyuu-san akan sadar dari masa kritisnya." Penjelasan Kyuubi sukses membuat Itachi meneteskan air mata.

"Lalu…" Kabuto memutuskan untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya "Maaf Itachi-san, kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan kandungan istri anda. Rencananya tadi kami ingin mengangkat janin istri anda tapi kondisi istri anda tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan operasi tersebut. Sehingga kami baru akan melakukan operasi pengangkatan janin setelah kondisi istri anda membaik."

"Dokter, lakukan apa pun untuk menyelamatkan Kyuubi, Dok. Berapapun dan apapun itu akan saya sanggupi agar nyawa Kyuubi bisa tertolong."

"Maaf Itachi-san, saya tidak bisa berjanji apapun, tapi saya akan berusaha agar kondisi istri anda semakin membaik. Kita berdoa saja agar _Kami-sama _memberikan kekuatan dan kesembuhan untuk Kyuu-san"

**.**

"Hiks… Kyuu-nii sadarlah, aku menyayangimu Nii-chan. Jangan tinggalin Naru. Naru sayang Nii-chan hiks…" Naruto memandangi Kyuubi dari jauh. Kedua telapak tanganya menempel pada kaca jendela, air matanya tak henti-hentinya mengalir.

Sasuke membawa Naruto kedalam pelukannya "Tenanglah _Dobe, _Kyuu-nii itu orang yang kuat. Dia pasti baik-baik saja."

Naruto menangis dan menempelkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke "Aku takut _Teme, _aku takut kehilangan Kyuu-nii." Naruto semakin terisak dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke.

MIAU! MIAU! Suara kucing membuat mereka memperhatikan ruangan untuk mencari sumber suara. Mereka keluar dari ruangan khusus itu dan mendapati seekor kucing kecil sedang mencakar-cakar pintu UGD berusaha masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Naruto, itu kucing siapa? Dari awal ku perhatikan, dia ingin sekali masuk keruangan Kyuu-nii." Tanya Sasuke penasaran dan segera menghampiri kucing itu lalu menggendongnya.

"Itu kucing yang diselamatkan oleh Kyuu-nii sekaligus penyebab Kyuu-nii terluka!" seru Naruto marah.

"Sabarlah _Dobe, _kau tak boleh bersikap seperti itu. Lagi pula, kau harus menghargai apa yang Kyuu-nii lakukan." Sasuke mengelus tubuh kucing itu.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Bagaimana kondisi Kyuubi!" seru Kushina sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Kami tidak tahu _kaasan, _dokter hanya menjelaskannya kepada _aniki_. Sebentar lagi, _aniki _pasti akan menjelaskan kondisi Kyuu-nii kepada kita."

Fugaku mengerutkan dahinya 'Sejak kapan Sasuke mau berbicara banyak?' tanyanya dalam hati. Tentu kalian masih ingatkan semenjak kehamilan Naruto, Sasuke lebih banya bicara dan bersikap OOC. Jadi harap dimaklumi saja.

"Mereka siapa _kaasan?_" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk Konohamaru dan Inari yang sedang terisak dipelukan Minato.

"Me-mereka adik angkat kalian." Jawab Kushina "Konohamaru, Inari ayo perkenalkan diri kalian." Panggilnya kepada dua bocah itu.

Konohamaru dan Inari mengenalkan diri mereka. Ya, perkenalan singkat karena situasi yang tidak mendukung. Mikoto menangis di pelukan Fugaku begitu pun Kushina yang menangis di pelukan Minato. Setelah mereka melihat kondisi Kyuubi dari ruangan khusus tubuh kedua ibu ini terkulai lemas. Tidak sanggup membayangkan rasa sakit yang dialami oleh Kyuubi terlebih nasib janin yang sedang dikandungnya.

Naruto tersentak dan langsung menghampiri Itachi yang berjalan kearah mereka dengan mata merah dan penampilan yang begitu Kusut. Jas dan pakaiannya terlihat begitu berantakan ditambah wajah kucel sehabis menangis. Untuk saat ini, Itachi tidak ingin menyembunyikan ekspresinya seperti yang sering dia lakukan.

"Itachi-nii! Apa yang dokter katakan? Bagaimana keadaan Kyuu-nii?" tanya Naruto. Itachi memeluk Naruto lalu menggiringnya untuk berkumpul di tempat keempat orang tuanya.

Itachi menceritakan semua penjelasan Kabuto dengan menahan gejolak yang luar biasa di hatinya. Ingin sekali dia melampiaskan rasa cemasnya itu dengan memukul atau menghancurkan sesuatu hingga rasa sesak di dadanya segera menghilang. Semua yang mendengarkan penjelasan Itachi-termaksud kucing kecil itu-tampak syok dan sedih. Mikoto dan Kushina pingsan dipelukan suami mereka sehingga membuat Fugaku dan Minato semakin cemas. Akhirnya Kushina dan Mikoto dibawa ke ruang perawatan.

Naruto? Jangan ditanya. Dia menangis terisak dipelukan Sasuke. Koma dan keguguran? Siapa yang tidak sedih akan hal itu? demi _Kami-sama_! Ingin rasanya Naruto mendobrak pintu UGD itu kemudian memeluk Kyuubi dan memaksanya untuk bangun. Tapi apa daya, mengingat hal itu akan semakin memperburuk keadaan Kyuubi, Naruto segera mengurungkan niatnya.

Kucing kecil itu menaiki kursi dan duduk di atas pangkuan Itachi. Warna mata kucing itu seperti warna mata Kyuubi setidaknya itu yang ada dipikiran Itachi setelah memperhatikan mata anak kucing itu.

"Miau…" anak itu terlihat seperti ingin menangis. Ada sedikit air mata-mungkin-di sudut mata kucing itu.

"Eh, kau kucing yang diselamatkannya, kan?" Itachi tersenyum miris sambil mengelus kepala kucing itu.

"Miau…" terlihat seperti orang yang penuh rasa penyesalan. Ya, mungkin kalau kucing itu adalah manusia dia sudah membungkuk, menangis dan mengucapkan ribuan kata maaf berulang kali.

Sasuke dan Naruto diam seribu bahasa. Mereka seperti melihat dua orang yang sedang bebicara. Ya, Itachi dan kucing itu memang terlihat saling bertanya dan menjawab layaknya orang-orang yang sedang mengobrol pada umumnya.

**.**

Tiga hari berlalu sejak kecelakaan Kyuubi dan sampai hari ini pun kondisi Kyuubi tidak juga membaik.

"Hei, kau yang disana. Sampai kapan kau akan tertidur? Aku merindukanmu bodoh." Ungkap Itachi melalui ruangan khusus.

"Itachi-san," sapa seorang perawat "Berhubung luka yang dialami Kyuu-san mulai pulih, anda bisa memasuki ruang perawatanya."

Itachi tersenyum senang. Sudah lama dia ingin mengecup dahi Kyuubi, mencium bibirnya dan memeluk Kyuubi tapi sepertinya keinginannya itu harus dia tahan mengingat kondisi Kyuubi sebenarnya masih lemah. "Terima kasih suster."

Itachi memasuki ruangan Kyuubi, dia berjalan pelahan kemudian duduk di kursi yang terletak disamping Kyuubi. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Itachi "Aku merindukan panggilan brengsekmu Kyuu-chan." Itachi menyentuh wajah Kyuubi "Aku merindukan suaramu, bibirmu, seringaimu, _death glare_mu, masakanmu yang terasa aneh," Itachi mengelus rambut Kyuubi "Aku juga merindukan pukulanmu." Itachi menggenggam telapak tangan Kyuubi.

Masih sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuubi, Itachi mengecup dahi Kyuubi "Kau bisa mendengarku? Kau tahu? Tiga hari seperti bertahun-tahun lamanya Kyuu-chan. Sampai kapan kau mau tidur?" tanya Itachi dan tidak dijawab oleh Kyuubi "Kapan kau mau bangun? aku merindukan warna bola matamu." Itachi menangis. "Hei… jawab aku bodoh. Kenapa kau hanya diam?"

"Lihat, sekarang kau bertambah pucat dan juga kurus. Apa kau tak bosan terus berada di ruangan ini? kau juga terasa… dingin," bibir Itachi bergetar "Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku." Bisiknya di telinga Kyuubi.

**.**

"Berhentilah menangis _Dobe,"_ tegur Sasuke kepada Naruto "Kau ikut aku ke kantor, aku terlalu cemas untuk meninggalkanmu sendirian."

"A-Aku mau menjenguk Kyuu-nii, _Teme. _aku merindukan Kyuu-nii" rengek Naruto di pelukan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu kan _aniki _tidak suka dibantah?" tanya Sasuke. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya "Kalau kau yang berada di posisi Kyuu-nii, aku juga akan bersikap seperti _aniki._" Sasuke menatap mata Naruto "Jadi…" dihapusnya air mata Naruto "Yakinlah, semua pasti baik-baik saja."

"_Teme…_" Naruto kembali memeluk Sasuke.

**.**

Seekor kucing berwana orange dengan mata _emerald _ berjalan meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze. Kucing itu berlari terus berlari beberapa kilometer kearah selatan, melewati sungai kecil dan pinggiran hutan. Kucing itu menerobos semak-semak, berenang menyeberangi danau dan menaiki bukit berbatu. Kucing itu terus berlari tanpa memeperdulikan kaki-kakinya yang tergores duri dan terasa perih.

Malam pun tiba, kucing itu sampai di sebuah kuil kecil di kaki gunung. Di dalam kuil itu terdapat patung kucing yang terbuat dari emas. Ya, seperinya kuil ini merupakan kuil kuno. Ada huruf-huruf Yunani yang terukir di pintu masuk kuil itu. Kucing kecil menatap patung itu seperti sedang memohon sesuatu dan tepat saat bulan pernama berada tepat di atas kuil. Kucing kecil itu menghilang.

**.**

Itachi tertidur di samping Kyuubi. Itachi sama sekali lupa untuk menghubungi keluarganya kalau ruang perawatan Kyuubi sudah bisa dimasuki. Dan sebenarnya Itachi juga melarang keluarganya untuk sering-sering menjenguk Kyuubi karena dia ingin-hanya dia-orang pertama yang Kyuubi lihat saat sadar adalah dirinya. Itulah sebabnya setiap hari Itachi selalu mengunjungi Kyuubi bahkan rela tidur sambil terduduk di rumah sakit ini.

_"Kyuubi…"_

_ "Aku dimana? Kenapa semuanya gelap?"_

_ "Kemarilah…"_

_ "Siapa kau? Beraninya kau memerintahku! Perempuan sialan!" bentak Kyuubi kesal._

_ "Hahahaha… kau ini masih tetap kasar ya, tapi sekasar apapun tetap ada kebaikan di hatimu."_

_ "Cih! cepat katakan dimana aku brengsek!"_

_ "Ikuti kata hatimu… lalu berjalanlah sesuai instingmu."_

_ Kyuubi menuruti saja lalu berjalan sesuai instingnya dan dia menemukan sebuah cahaya, bukan! itu terlihat seperti pintu ajaib Doraemon. Kyuubi memutar knop pintu dan membuka pintunya._

_ Cahaya yang menyilaukan membuat mata Kyuubi sakit dan tiba-tiba pengelihatan Kyuubi menjadi buram. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, cahaya itu mulai hilang dan bergantikan pemandangan indah._

_ Padang rumput, langit biru, gunung, pohon cemara serta udara yang sejuk. Oh tak lupa berbagai jenis bunga tumbuh subur di dataran itu. Awalnya Kyuubi terkejut dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya tapi wajahnya langsung kembali tenang._

_ "Kenapa? Kau tak suka pemandangannya?"_

_ "Cih! ini pemandangan untuk perempuan!"_

_ "Tapi 'kan kau seorang uke."_

_ "Kau…" geram Kyuubi "Cepat kau keluar dari persembunyianmu sialan! Beraninya kau menghinaku!"_

_ "Hahahahaha… sabarlah Kyuubi. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih."_

_ Kyuubi menaikan salah satu alisnya "Untuk?"_

_ "Kau sudah menyelamatkan anakku."_

_ "Anak? Siapa? Konohamaru dan Inari?"_

_ "Bukan, tapi seekor kucing yang hampir tertabrak mobil tiga hari yang lalu."_

_ "Kucing? Oh! Kucing jelek itu."_

_ "Jelek-jelek begitu dia anakku tau!"_

_ Kemudian munculah sosok kucing berbulu emas._

"_Ternyata kau seekor kucing?"Kyuubi tersenyum meremehkan._

_ "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku akan mengembalikan kebahagiaanmu Kyuu."_

_ "Tunggu, kenapa kau terlihat begitu anggun sedangkan anakmu terlihat menyedihkan?"_

_ "Hah… itu karena dia sedang ku hukum. Habis dia sangat nakal dan menyebalkan."_

_ "Oh…"_

_ "Sekaranga peja-"_

_ "Kau ini siapa?"_

_ "Ck! Aku Nekomata. Dewi kucing dari zaman Yunani kuno."_

_ "Hmmm, mana anakmu?"_

_ "Dia ada di istanaku, kenapa?"_

_ "Oh… tidak, hanya bertanya"_

_ "Cepat pejamkan matamu. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."_

_ Kyuubi memejamkan matanya dan dalam hitungan detik Kyuubi menghilang entah kemana._

**.**

Sepasang mata membuka perlahan dan sesekali mengerjap-ngerjap untuk menyesuaikan pandangan.

**~"~TBC~"~**

**Omake:**

_"Bunda, untuk kali ini saja. Aku ingin memohon sesuatu."_

_ "Memohon? Kau itu masih dalam masa hukuman. Kau sama sekali tidak pantas memohon apapun sekarang."_

_ "Tapi Bunda, aku hanya ingin orang yang menyelamatkanku bahagia. Itu saja."_

_ "Oh, itu perkara mudah. Asal kau berjanji untuk tidak membuat kekacauan dan menuruti semua perintah Bunda."_

_ "Ya, aku berjanji Bunda. Terima kasih"_

_ "Sekarang kembalilah ke istina dan perbaiki penampilanmu yang berantakan itu."_

_ Kucing kecil itu menghilang._

**~"~Haru no Yuuchan999~"~**

HWAAA! Maaf telat update! Belakangan ini Yuu sangat sibuk karena harus mempersiapakan diri untuk mengikuti SNMPTN dan yang paling menyusahkan itu ya daftar IPDN. Syaratnya IPDN ntu bener-bener ngerepotin, harus buat KTP, trus ke kantor lurah minta surat keterangan belum nikah, terus minta surat pengantar SKCK, terus ke bank bayar PBB trus ke kantor camat minta surat pengantar camat. Terus ke POLSEK minta surat pengantar terus ke POLRES ngebikin kartu sidik jari dan SKCK. Minta tanda tangan Pak Lurah dan Pak RT. Belum lagi diocehi ortu gara-gara gak teliti dan sebagainya. Pokoknya super sibuk deh. Bener-bener ngebikin gak mood buat ngetik fanfic. Doakan Yuu ya Minna-san biar lulus ujian :D

Oh iya, gimana chap ini? aneh? Gaje? Hwa! Maaf… sebenarnya fic ini dah mau update sejak minggu kemarin bahkan dah Yuu update di note FB Yuu tapi cuma setengah **:3**. Yang ngebikin lama update ntu juga karena ada hal yang harus diedit terutama takdir Kyuubi sehingga Yuu harus berimajinasi ulang. Huft! Pasti udah ada yang bisa nebak kondisi Kyuubi selanjutnya. Salahkan saja **ChukaChukhe Chi Fujo** a.k.a **Chi-nee** yang meminta-**memaksa**-Yuu untuk ngubah jalan ceritanya-**nggak nyiksa Kyuubi**-. Dan akhirnya lahirlah ntu Dewi Nekomata penyelamat Kyuubi #nyengir# padahal Yuu dah niat banget **nyiksa** ItaKyuu #dihajarItaKyuu#

Jujur Yuu ngucapin makasih banget buat yang udah review, maaf ya reviewnya gak bisa dibales satu-satu. Yuu sempat kaget ngeliat respon senpai and readers yang begitu besar karena jujur ini pertama kalinya Yuu panen review :D

Dan Yuu minta maaf kalo chap ini ngebikin kecewa T.T maaf ya… #bungkuk ala Jepang

Yosh! Bagi senpai n readers yang udah baca fic ini harap segera ninggalin jejak di kotak review. Karena kalo nggak ninggalin jejak, Yuu kutuk jadi batu! #plak!

**~"~Review~"~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Halo minna-san! Yuhuu! Yuu balik lagi nih. Setelah hiatus berbulan-bulan dan menelantarkan fanfic Yuu sampai lapukan T.T akhirnya bisa update lagi dengan modal lappie punya temen. Huah… kangen sama FNI! Sempat bingung mau update fic… habis FNI beda sih. Dan terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah membaca dan mereview fanfic Yuu maaf reviewnya tidak bisa Yuu balas dan terima kasih juga karena sudah menunggu.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu**

**~"~**

**"Kau ini siapa?"**

**"Ck! Aku Nekomata. Dewi kucing dari zaman Yunani kuno."**

**"Hmm... di mana anakmu?"**

**"Dia ada di istanaku. Kenapa?"**

**"Oh… tidak. Aku hanya bertanya."**

**"Cepat pejamkan matamu. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."**

**Kyuubi memejamkan matanya dan dalam hitungan detik, Kyuubi menghilang entah ke mana.**

**Sepasang mata itupun terbuka secara perlahan sambil sesekali mengerjap untuk menyesuaikan pandangan.**

**~"~Haru no Yuuchan999~"~**

Kyuubi mengerjapkan kedua mata untuk menyesuaikan penglihatannya terhadap sinar matahari. Dia juga menggerakkan jemarinya yang terasa agak kaku. Terkejut. Hal itulah yang dirasakan Kyuubi saat melihat seseorang sedang menggenggam telapak tangan kanannya.

Dia melihat Itachi tertidur dengan wajah menelungkup di tempat tidur. Kyuubi mengusap rambut Itachi dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas dan tak lama kemudian terdengar erangan kecil dari Uchiha sulung itu. Merasa terusik, Itachi pun segera membuka kedua matanya.

"_Ohayou,"_ sapa Kyuubi dengan suara lembut. Tampaknya mood Kyuubi hari ini sangat baik sehingga dia menyapa Itachi dengan suara seperti itu.

"Hn," jawab Itachi yang masih setengah sadar sambil menggosok pelan kedua matanya.

"Jawab sapaanku, Brengsek! Dan berhenti menyebut kata 'hn' sialan itu. Jangan mencoba meniru _trademark_-nya Sasuke!" protes Kyuubi jengkel sambil melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah Itachi yang masih terdiam. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja mood Kyuubi menjadi buruk.

"Kyuu? Kau... sudah sadar?" Kalimat tanya itu terdengar seperti gumaman tak percaya.

Kyuubi memutar bola matanya. "Kau tidak lihat? Sekarang aku mau pulang." Kyuubi mulai melepaskan selang oksigen dan jarum infus yang menempel di tubuhnya kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Itachi yang tersadar dari keterkejutan segera berlari keluar mencari Kabuto yang selalu datang setiap hari. Kyuubi yang melihat kepergian Itachi hanya mengangkat bahu kemudian membereskan pakaiannya yang tersimpan di lemari; mencoba tidak mengacuhkan sikap Itachi.

Kyuubi mengingat semua yang terjadi padanya. Kecelakaan itu dan pertemuannya dengan seekor kucing yang mengaku bernama Nakomata. Satu hal yang tidak diketahuinya adalah; ia mengalami keguguran.

"Kyuu-chan, kembali ke tempat tidurmu!" Itachi datang sambil membawa Kabuto dan beberapa orang suster. Mau tak mau Kyuubi kembali ke tempat tidur dan merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Kyuubi mengamati setiap tindakan yang dilakukan Kabuto pada dirinya. Dia nyaris terbahak saat melihat ekspresi Kabuto.

Kabuto sedikit heran. Oh! Bukan sedikit melainkan sangat heran dengan daya sembuh Kyuubi yang tergolong sangat luar biasa. Kyuubi sembuh total. Tidak ada bekas luka baik di dalam dan di luar kulitnya.

"Bagaimana Dokter?" tanya Itachi harap-harap cemas.

"Ini luar biasa," gumam Kabuto sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya "Kyuubi sembuh total dan saya rasa dia bisa pulang hari ini." Kabuto melepas stetoskop yang terpasang di telinganya.

Itachi yang mendengar penuturan Kabuto segera memeluk erat Kyuubi dan menangis. Itachi menangis bahagia "Terima kasih karena tidak meninggalkanku Kyuu-chan," bisiknya di sela isak tangisnya.

"Hm." Kyuubi membalas pelukan Itachi. "Cukup, aku tak bisa bernapas, Brengsek."

"Itachi-san," panggil Kabuto. "Kami ingin melakukan pemeriksaan USG pada Kyuubi."

"USG? Untuk apa?" tanya Kyuubi heran.

"Untuk mengetahui kondisi janin yang ada di kandunganmu," jawab Kabuto.

"Kyuu-chan, kau mengalami keguguran." Itachi menatap bola mata merah milik Kyuubi.

"Ke-keguguran katamu? Kau jangan bercanda, Brengsek!" Kyuubi memukul dada bidang Itachi. "Kalian bercanda 'kan?" pertannyaan Kyuubi dijawab dengan gelengan dari Kabuto. Diam. Kyuubi terdiam dan tak ada seorang pun yang berani mengeluarkan suara.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kira periksakan dulu, Kyuu." Itachi memecah keheningan.

"Terserah," jawab Kyuubi malas atau lebih tepatnya kecewa.

**. **

"Bagaimana, Dok?" tanya Kyuubi dengan ekspresi dingin namun dalam hatinya ia berharap ada keajaiban kembali.

Kabuto menggaruk kepalanya. 'Ini mustahil,' batinnya bingung.

"Dokter?" Itachi menepuk pundak Kabuto.

Kabuto tersentak kaget "Ah, i-iya." Kabuto mengelap keringat di dahinya "Sepertinya kalian akan tetap menjadi orang tua." Kabuto mencoba tersenyum, tapi senyumnya terlihat sedikit aneh karena bercampur dengan keraguan.

"Maksud Dokter?" tanya Itachi dan Kyuubi bersamaan.

"Janin yang ada di kandungan Kyuubi hidup dan baik-baik saja." Kabuto menunjuk ke arah monitor dan memperlihatkan janin yang dikandung Kyuubi sedang melakukan gerakan-gerakan kecil.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Dokter sendiri yang mengatakan kalau Kyuubi keguguran." Itachi menatap tak percaya.

"Mungkin ini keajaiban, saya juga heran tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Memang _Kami-sama_ ingin menjadikan kalian sebagai orang tua. Selamat ya, Itachi-san, Kyuu-san." Kabuto menjabat tangan Kyuubi dan Itachi secara bergantian.

**.**

"KYUU-NII!" teriak Naruto kemudian memeluk Kyuubi erat. "Hiks… Nii aku merindukanmu." Naruto menangis sesenggukan.

Kyuubi tersenyum "Kurasa, aku juga merindukanmu, Bocah."

"Nii sudah benar-benar sehatkan? Tidak ada yang sakitkan?" Naruto memeriksa Kyuubi dan tindakan Naruto itu menghasilkan sebuah jitakan kecil di kepalanya.

"Jangan berlebihan!" seru Kyuubi.

"KYUU-CHAN!" teriak Kushina dan Mikoto bersamaan.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja Kyuu-chan." Mikoto memeluk Kyuubi.

"Eh, Mikoto cepat minggir aku juga mau memeluk Kyuu-chan." Kushina memisahkan pelukan Mikoto.

"Bersabarlah sedikit Kushina," gerutu Mikoto kesal.

"Kyuu-chan! _Kaasan_ merindukanmu." Kushina memeluk Kyuubi dengan tenaga penuh.

"Oy, aku bisa mati kalau dipeluk seperti itu!" Kyuubi berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kushina. "_Konnichiwa, Tousan_" sapa Kyuubi kepada Minato dan Fugaku yang masih berdiri tegap menyaksikan acara pelukan teletubies a la Uchiha dan Namikaze.

"_Hn/Konichiwa_," jawab Fugaku dan Minato bersamaan.

Mereka sekarang berada di rumah Itachi dan Kyuubi. Setelah dinyatakan sehat dan mendapat kepastian kalau janin yang dikandung Kyuubi masih hidup mereka segera pulang ke rumah dan memberitahukan kepada keluarga mereka. Dan di sini berkumpulah keluarga besar itu. Ada Naruto yang sedang asik memeluk Kyuubi, Inari yang memakan coklat serta Konohamaru yang sedang bermain kartu remi bersama Itachi dan Sasuke. Ada juga Fugaku yang sedang meminum kopi serta Minato yang asik mendengarkan cerita Kushina dan Mikoto. Semua terlihat amat bahagia.

.

**~4 bulan kehamilan Kyuubi dan Naruto~**

***Beda satu minggu antara Naruto dan Kyuubi***

Masih ingatkan waktu itu Sakura berjanji akan mencarikan pembantu untuk mengurusi rumah tangga Itachi dan Sasuke? Nah sekaranglah waktunya diadakan seleksi pembantu itu dan yang menjadi juri adalah Itachi dan Sasuke sendiri. Tahap ujian itu diadakan di kantor Uchiha sulung. Peserta pertama memasuki ruangan.

"Nama?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Sebenarnya Sasuke tahu pasti nama wanita itu karena bisa dilihat dari lampiran berkas wanita itu. Sasuke bertanya hanya sekedar iseng, mungkin? Entahlah...

"Karin," jawab wanita itu dengan senyum ramah untuk mencoba menarik perhatian dari kedua Uchiha. Yah... siapa tahu saja mereka berubah menjadi s_traight_? Hahaha... tak akan pernah author biarkan keinginan Karin itu terkabul.

"Pengalaman kerja?" Itachi bertanya. Karin sedikit kecewa karena ditatap plus ditanya dengan pandangan dingin dari kedua Uchiha.

"Pernah menjadi _baby-sitter_ di keluarga Nara, pernah menjadi pembantu di keluarga Sarutobi da—"

"—Sarutobi? Kenapa kau keluar dari pekerjaan itu?" Itachi bertanya heran. Bukankah keluarga Sarutobi adalah keluarga yang cukup terpandang dan selalu memberi gaji yang lumayan tinggi?

"Saya dipecat gara-gara salah meracik minuman," jawab Karin lagi dengan wajah memerah; entah karena malu atau memang dibuat-buat agar terkesan imut... mungkin?

Sasuke geram dengan penampakan di hadapannya "Hanya itu?" Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Hmm... ini tidak sesederhana kelihatannya. Minuman itulah yang menyebabkan Nyonya Besar meninggal karena tekanan darah tingginya kambuh setelah saya beri jus campuran buah durian dan manggis." Karin menjelaskan. Kalau saja Itachi dan Sasuke bukan seorang Uchiha sekarang mereka pasti bergubrak ria.

"Kecerobohan yang berakibat fatal. Kau kami tolak." Ya iyalah, buah manggis itu dapat bersifat racun jika dicampurkan dengan makanan atau buah lain yang mengandung unsur gula. Ini sudah terbukti di beberapa daerah tempat author tinggal. Untuk info lebih lengkap, silahkan tanyakan pada dokter terdekat.

"Ta-tapi aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Jadi tolong berikan saya satu kesempatan Uchiha-san. Tuhan saja mau memberikan hambanya kesempatan kedua, masa iya hambanya tidak memberikan," rengek Karin tapi ditanggapi dengan gelengan kepala dari duo Uchiha. Karin pun meninggalkan kedua Uchiha itu dengan kesal.

"Selanjutnya!" Sakura memanggil peserta selanjutnya.

Masuklah seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan memakai kacamata. Berpakaian super mini yang belum apa-apa sudah membuat kedua Uchiha jengah.

"Kau ditolak." Sasuke berkata dengan nada dingin.

Sakura mengangkat bahu "Selanjutnya!"

Masuklah seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar, berambut oranye dengan tatapan yang teduh.

"Nama?" tanya Itachi selagi Sasuke memeriksa berkas orang tersebut.

"Juugo."

"Riwayat pekerjaan?" Sasuke bertanya dengan penuh ketertarikan.

"Pernah berkerja di sebuah panti jompo dan panti asuhan," jawab Juugo santai. Motto Juugo _'Diterima alhamdulillah, ditolak juga tak masalah'._

Kedua Uchiha meneliti dengan seksama dan mereka tidak menemukan kesalahan apa pun. "Kami akan mengabari nanti."

Sudah? Hanya begitu saja? Padahal Juugo telah menyiapkan beberapa cerita unik saat dia bekerja.

"Terima kasih Uchiha-sama." Jugo keluar ruangan dengan wajah berseri-seri. Siapa sangka kalau melamar pekerjaan hanya perlu menyebutkan tempat bekerja dan duduk-duduk selama kurang dari lima menit.

"Selanjutnya!" seru Sakura.

Masuklah seorang laki-laki bercadar. Dari penampilannya saja Sasuke sudah kesal karena penampilan orang itu jauh dari kata rapi, sopan dan berkarisma. Bahkan penampilannya terlihat jelas seperti perampok, penodong, pencuri dan buronan dibandingkan dengan tujuan dia datang ke sana.

"Nama?" tanya Itachi.

"Kakuzu" jawab laki-laki bercadar tersebut.

"Riwayat pekerjaan?"

"Pernah membobol Bank Century. Menjadi buronan dan bekerja sebagai kasir di Crusty Crab." Tuh 'kan, Benar! Dilihat dari penampilan saja semua—bahkan nenek nenek se-dunia—orang juga tahu kalau dia itu buronan. Dan pertannyaannya; Adakah orang jenius yang akan menerima dia bekerja sebagai pembantu rumah tangga? Bahkan untuk menjaga istri tercinta? Tidak akan ada!

"Hal yang disukai?" Pertanyaan iseng dari Itachi hingga membuahkan sebuah injakan kecil di kakinya. Tentu saja pelaku penginjakannya Uchiha Sasuke. Memangnya tak ada pertanyaan lain apa? Pertannyaan tak bermutu. Apa hubungannya coba dengan pekerjaan? Tak ada 'kan?

"Uang." Singkat padat dan jelas. Siapa yang tak suka uang? Uang memberikan kenikmatan dalam hidup.

"Selain itu?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Dollar, rupiah, yen, duit, doku, rupe dan lain-lain." Apa bedanya coba? Sama saja.

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya sedangkan Itachi menyeringai

"Tipe uke yang disukai?"

Habis sudah kesabaran Sasuke. Ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan lalu berjalan menuju toilet. Buk! Buk! Bluk! "Aniki brengsek," desis Sasuke setelah puas menganiaya tembok toilet dan—bruk!—ditendangnya tempat sampah hingga tempat sampah itu menumpahkan beberapa isinya. Sasuke kembali lagi ke ruang seleksi.

" ... taat beribadah, berambut putih dan untuk lebih tepatnya Anda lihat saja foto di dompet saya." Kakuzu mengeluarkan dompet dan terlihatlah dengan jelas wajah Hidan yang sedang tersenyum lima jari dengan jarinya yang membentuk huruf 'V' "Dia uke kesukaan saya."

"Kau ditolak." Keputusan telak dari Sasuke karena mulai jengah dengan percakapan Aniki-nya dan Kakuzu. Kakuzu ditolak juga tidak masalah. Toh sudah biasa juga.

Sampailah pada peserta yang ke dua puluh. Peserta yang satu ini memiliki nama Iruka yang mengaku pernah bekerja sebagai OB di sebuah perusahaan. Dan peserta terakhir ini diterima karena berwawasan luas, rapi serta bijaksana dalam mengambil keputusaan. Jangan lupa sikapnya yang ramah. Keputusan terakhir, Juugo bekerja di rumah Itachi sedangkan Iruka bekerja di rumah Sasuke.

**.**

"Hai, Iruka-san! Aku Naruto. Salam kenal." Naruto menyapa Iruka dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Senang bertemu Anda, Naru-sama." Iruka membungkuk.

"Semoga kau betah bekerja di sini."

"Pasti Naru-sama."

**.**

"Jadi dia?" tanya Kyuubi dengan wajah dingin.

"Ya. Perkenalkan namamu," perintah Itachi.

"Saya Juugo, Kyuu-sama. Senang bisa bekerja di kediaman Anda." Jugo membungkuk.

"Hn. Lakukan tugasmu dengan baik." Kyuubi meninggalkan ruang tengah menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan Itachi mengantarkan Jugo ke kamar barunya.

.

**Malam hari pukul 08.00 di kediaman SasuNaru.**

"Dobe…" Sasuke mengelus perut Naruto.

"Geli, Teme…" Naruto tergelak

Mereka berdua sekarang berada di dalam kamar. Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berbaring di atas ranjang.

"Lima bulan lagi ya?" tanya Sasuke masih fokus memainkan tangannya di atas perut Naruto.

"Iya, Teme. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil mengelus rambut raven Sasuke.

"Aku bosan makan ramen, rujak dan jus jeruk. Dan jus tomjer. Jus itu benar-benar membuatku mual," keluh Sasuke setelah sadar atas perbuatan anehnya selama ini.

"Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu makan semua itu? Tidak ada 'kan?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Siapa bilang tidak ada? Anak kita yang memintanya," jawab Sasuke. "Ternyata selama ini aku ngidam."

"Kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku mencarinya di mbah google. Menurut artikel yang pernah kubaca, aku dinyatakan ngidam. Seharusnya kau yang ngidam, bukan aku," keluh Sasuke panjang lebar. Dan simak sekali lagi kata 'Mbah google' Sasuke benar-benar OOC dalam fic ini.

"Jadi kau tak ingin menuruti keinginan anakmu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada kecewa.

"Bukan begitu Dobe. Hanya saja… aku bosan. Bisakah kau minta pada anak kita untuk berhenti meminta yang aneh-aneh?"

"Baiklah baikkah. Nah… kau dengar permintaan Tousan-mu 'kan? Jadi berhentilah membuat Tousan-mu OOC, oke?" Naruto sambil mengelus perutnya yang mulai membuncit. Salah besar jika mereka mengira janin Naruto yang membuat Sasuke OOC. Pelaku sebenarnya adalah author sendiri.

"Hn." Sasuke kembali mengelus perut Naruto.

.

**Di kediaman ItaKyuu.**

"Hei, Itachi," panggil Kyuubi.

"Ya, Kyuu-chan. Kenapa?"

"Aku lapar," jawab Kyuubi.

Itachi bangkit dari tempat tidur "Akan kusuruh Juugo memasak. Kau mau apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Siomay," jawab Kyuubi lagi sambil menatap ke arah Itachi. "Kau yakin dia bisa membuatnya?"

"Siomay?" Itachi menggaruk kepala tak mengerti. Baru kali ini dia menemukan kata siomay dalam hidupnya.

"Makanan yang ada di Indonesia. Aku melihatnya di acara televisi tadi siang. Dan sepertinya enak." Mata Kyuubi berbinar-binar layaknya mata Spongebob saat melihat Crabypetty.

"Er—aku tanyakan dulu pada Juugo. Tunggulah." Itachi keluar kamar dan menemui Juugo.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Itachi mengetuk pintu kamar Juugo. Pria bertubuh besar itu membuka pintu "Iya, Itachi-sama. Ada apa?" tanyanya heran. Tak biasanya sang majikan berkunjung ke kamarnya.

"Kau bisa memasak siomay?" tanya Itachi to the point.

"Siomay? Sepertinya tidak bisa Itachi-sama. Mendengarnya saja baru kali ini," jawab Juugo jujur dan sedikit bingung.

"Oh, ya sudah. Maaf mengganggu istirahatmu." Itachi segera kembali ke kamarnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Dia saja baru pertama kali mendengar makanan itu," jawab Itachi.

"Tapi a ku lapar." Kyuubi menggeram kesal.

"Jadi harus bagaimana? Ini sudah pukul sembilan malam Kyuu, harus dicari ke mana makanan itu?" tanya Itachi. Kyuubi memperlihatkan raut kecewa "Atau kau mau yang lain?"

"Tidak. Aku cuma mau siomay," jawab Kyuubi.

"Kau harus makan. Baiklah, aku coba cari di sekitar Konoha." Itachi keluar kamar dan segera mengendarai mobilnya untuk memutari seluruh restoran dan pedagang kaki lima yang menjual makanan. Setengah jam Itachi mencari ke seluruh toko makanan tapi tetap tidak menemukan siomay yang dimaksud Kyuubi. Itachi memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah.

"Ada?" tanya Kyuubi. Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hah… aku sangat ingin makan siomay sekarang," keluh Kyuubi.

Itachi melihat Kyuubi yang OOC ini menjadi sangat tidak tega.

"Kau benar-benar ingin siomay?" tanya Itachi.

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah, malam ini aku berangkat ke Indonesia. Kau jaga diri di rumah."

"Sungguh? Aku tidak memintamu untuk ke sana lho…" jawab Kyuubi polos tapi dalam hatinya dia berseringai iblis.

"Iya, semua ini demi kau dan anak kita. Kalau kau tidak makan otomatis anak kita juga tidak makan. Tunggulah."

"Iya." Kyuubi menyeringai senang.

Pukul sepuluh malam Itachi berangkat ke Indonesia dengan mengendarai jet pribadi milik Uchiha. Sedangkan Kyuubi menunggu dengan tidak sabar di kamarnya. Sungguh, Itachi adalah sosok suami yang sangat bertanggungjawab.

Itachi tiba di Jakarta saat fajar mulai menyingsing. Saat itu juga dia mulai mengelilingi kota Jakarta untuk mencari makanan yang bernama siomay. Jam enam pagi mana ada pedagang yang menjual siomay, jadi Itachi memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai jam delapan pagi dan dia memesan sebuah hotel yang teletak tidak jauh dari bandara Soekarno-Hatta.

Pukul delapan pagi Itachi kembali menjelajahi ibu kota Indonesia ini. Dan akhirnya dia menemukannya di sebuah restoran yang menjual berbagai jenis jajanan khas Indonesia. Setelah membeli siomay secukupnya Itachi kembali ke hotel dan pergi lagi menuju bandara. Pukul tiga sore dia kembali menginjakkan kaki di bandara Konoha.

"Kyuu-chan!" Itachi setelah tiba di rumahnya.

"Selamat datang Itachi-sama," sapa Juugo.

"Di mana Kyuubi?" tanya Itachi.

"Kyuu-sama ada di kamarnya. Dari tadi pagi tidak mau makan," jawab Juugo dengan nada cemas.

"Apa?" Itachi segera berlari menuju kamarnya.

Brak! Itachi mendobrak pintu "Kyuu-chan, kau tak apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Kau dapatkan siomaynya?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Ya, ini dia. Sebaiknya segera di makan." Itachi, Kyuubi dan Juugo memakan siomay di meja makan. Satu hal yang perlu kalian tahu, biar pun Juugo adalah pelayan di rumah Itachi tapi tetap mereka menganggap Juugo sebagai keluarga sendiri. Jadi Juugo sangat dianjurkan untuk turut makan satu meja dengan mereka.

"Kau bisa membuatnya Juugo?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Sepertinya bisa, Kyuu-sama."

"Bagus." Kyuubi tersenyum puas. "Beristirahatlah, Brengsek. Kau lelah bukan?"

"Tidak, awalnya memang lelah. Tapi setelah melihat seringai puasmu, rasa itu menguap entah ke mana."

.

**~9 bulan kehamilan Kyuubi~**

"AARGG!" teriak Kyuubi di pagi buta.

"Kyuu kau kenapa?" Tanya Itachi panik sambil memapah tubuh Kyuubi yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Perutku sakit… sialan." Kyuubi merintih sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kita ke klinik Tsunade sekarang." Itachi mengangkat tubuh Kyuubi dan membawanya ke luar kamar. "JUUGO!" teriak Itachi.

"Ya, Itachi-sama," sahut Juugo dari dapur dan segera menghampiri Itachi.

"Cepat siapkan mobil. Kita akan ke klinik Tsunade sekarang!"

.

Itachi mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruang operasi. Juugo juga ikut-ikutan cemas. Kyuubi sedang berada di meja operasi sekarang. Tsunade yang menangani persalinan Kyuubi.

"Itachi!" panggil Mikoto

"Kaasan."

Mikoto mendekati Itachi "Bagaimana keadaan Kyuubi?"

"Tsunade sedang menangani persalinan Kyuubi. Sekarang mereka berada di dalam." Itachi cemas.

Fugaku menenangkan Itachi "Tenanglah, Itachi."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Tousan? Kyuubi kesakitan sekarang."

"Berdoa saja untuk kelancaran persalinan Kyuubi." Fugaku menepuk pundak Itachi.

"Aniki." Sasuke menghampiri Itachi.

"Hn. Di mana Naruto?" tanya Itachi.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan menyusul ke sini dengan yang lain."

**~30 menit kemudian~**

Terdengar suara tangisan bayi dari dalam ruang operasi. Kushina dan Mikoto menangis bahagia karena sudah bisa menduga apa yang terjadi di dalam.

"Itachi, anakmu sudah lahir." Mikoto memeluk Itachi.

Bibir Itachi bergetar, perlahan air matanya mengalir "Itu suara anakku, Kaasan?" tanya Itachi.

"Iya, Itachi. Iya…" Mikoto semakin memeluk Itachi. Itachi pun membalas pelukan Mikoto.

Cucu pertama pewaris Uchiha telah lahir ke dunia. Terlahir melalui operasi _Caesar_. Bayi itu mulai bernapas menghirup oksigen dan merasakan udara dunia meninggalkan perut 'ibu'nya. Bayi merah yang sangat tampan. Bayi kedua kemudian lahir hanya berbeda jarak lima menit. Sepasang bayi kembar yang lahir dengan sehat dan normal.

"Selamat, Aniki." Sasuke memeluk Itachi.

"Bersiaplah Sasuke, seminggu lagi kau akan merasakan sensasi yang kualami hari ini." Itachi memeluk Sasuke sambil melirik ke arah Naruto yang bersemu merah.

Pintu operasi terbuka dan Tsunade keluar dengan wajah puas. "Aku ucapkan selamat untuk kalian dan terutama untukmu Itachi karena kau memiliki sepasang anak kembar."

"Kembar?" Semua orang yang berada di tempat itu membeo.

"Iya, kembar. Laki-laki dan perempuan. Mereka hanya berselang lima menit," jawab Tsunade "Kalian boleh masuk sekarang. Dan jangan berisik karena Kyuubi sedang beristirahat."

"Terima kasih, Tsunade," ucap Fugaku.

Mereka memasuki ruangan Kyuubi. Di sana Kyuubi tertidur di atas ranjang karena pengaruh obat bius paska operasi. Dan di samping ranjang Kyuubi ada sebuah tempat tidur kecil yang berisikan dua buah bayi mungil yang juga sedang tertidur.

Itachi menggendong salah satu bayi yang berambut hitam kemerahan. Wajah tegas, hidung macung, bibir tipis dan berkulit putih khas Uchiha. Fugaku juga mengendong si bungsu. Bayi perempuan yang memiliki paras tak jauh dari kakaknya. Bayi yang manis, itulah pendapat Fugaku.

"Mau kau beri nama apa mereka Itachi?" tanya Minato sambil mengelus pelan wajah si bungsu yang digendong oleh Fugaku.

"Nanti saja, Tousan. Tunggu sampai Kyuu sadar." Itachi merendahkan sedikit tubuhnya dan mengecup dahi Kyuubi.

Tiga jam paska operasi, Kyuubi tersadar. Dan hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah Itachi. Keempat orang tua mereka dan adik-adiknya telah pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Kyuu-chan." Itachi mengelus rambut Kyuubi. "Kita memiliki sepasang anak kembar."

"Di mana mereka?" tanya Kyuubi.

Itachi meletakkan si sulung di sebelah kanan Kyuubi dan si bungsu di sebelah kiri Kyuubi.

Kyuubi mengelus wajah putra dan putrinya. "Hai, Bocah," sapanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau mau mereka kita beri nama apa?" tanya Itachi menggendong si bungsu "Lihat, dia manis sepertimu, Kyuu."

"Huh, aku tidak manis!" Kyuubi berusaha bangkit "Ark!" rintihnya.

"Luka operasi itu belum sembuh benar, Kyuu. Kau masih harus berbaring agar lukamu cepat mengering."

"Ck! Kuso," dengus Kyuubi.

"Jadi, mereka mau kau beri nama apa?"

**TBC**

**Woah… sekian dulu ya. Dan Yuu sangat berterimakasih pada **arhodenssia **yang sudah bersedia ngebeta fanfic Yuu!** **dan bagi yang mau menyumbang nama silahkan… Yuu terima dengan senang hati. Alasan utama kenapa Yuu lama ngeupdate ni fic karena Yuu pusing mikirin nama calon anak-anak mereka. Dan jika ada yang bertanya kenapa anak ItaKyuu harus kembar? Ketahuilah bahwa Yuu baru saja mendapatkan SEPUPU KEMBAR! Yeah! Hah… andai saja bukan sepupu, tapi adik atau kakak aja… pasti asik T^T. #pengenpunyasaudarakembar**

**Yah… Yuu sadar ada banyak kekurangan di dalam fanfic ini maka dari itu Yuu minta maaf ya dan tolong di review ya hehehehe REVIEW kalian sangat berarti buat Yuu T_T**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuNaru. ItaKyuu

Rate: T

*Haru no Yuuchan999*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_

Kyuubi memperhatikan kedua anaknya. Putranya terlihat begitu tenang berbanding terbalik dengan putrinya yang terlihat lebih 'aktif'. _'Kami-sama, ini pertama kalinya di sepanjang hidupku aku memohon dengan tulus kepadamu. Jangan sampai suatu saat putriku berisik dan hyperaktif seperti adikku. Amin'_ Kyuubi berdoa agar putrinya tidak hyperatif seperti Naruto. Kulit kedua anaknya putih pucat sama seperti Itachi. Mata mereka tajam dan Kyuubi bisa menebak jika suatu saat anak ini tumbuh dewasa pastilah akan sangat mirip dengan Itachi.

'Mengapa semuanya selalu mirip Itachi?' batin Kyuubi.

Diselidikinya lagi kedua anaknya. Mata, hidung, warna rambut semua mirip Itachi kecuali satu; bibir putinya kelihatan lebih merona. Kyuubi memandang bayanganya yang ada di kaca jendela dan terfokus pada bibirnya. Sama! Bibir putrinya sama seperti bibirnya! Yes! Satu kemiripan sudah membuatnya begitu senang.

Mata Kyuubi melebar _'I-itu berarti bibirku seperti bibir perempuan!'_ jerit Kyuubi dalam hati dan kenyataan itu langsung membuatnya kesal. Bukan kesal kepada putrinya, terlebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Matanya beralih kepada putranya, dari atas sampai kebawah perfec! Semua mencerminkan Itachi. Wajah Kyuubi memanas. _'Kuso'_ rutuk Kyuubi dalam hati.

Itachi terlihat bingung dengan mimik wajah Kyuubi yang terkadang tersenyum, terlihat kesal, manyun dan beberapa tatapan aneh dan tidak peracaya. _'Apa mungkin ada yang salah?'_ dalam hati Itachi bertanya-tanya. Penasaran dengan apa yang dipikirkan Kyuubi, Itachi ikut memperhatikan buah hati mereka. _'Benar juga'_ pikir Itachi kemudian tersenyum Iblis sambil menatap Kyuubi.

Kyuubi yang terus-terusan ditatap Itachi merasa risih juga. "Kenapa?" tanya Kyuubi kesal saat melihat senyum Itachi. Senyum yang menggambarkan betapa bangganya Itachi pada dirinya sendiri. "Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu!" perintah Kyuubi.

"Kau menyadarinyakan?" tanya Itachi "kau sudah lihat sejauh mana kehebatankukan? Ah... aku memang hebat." Bangga Itachi.

Kini tidah hanya wajah Kyuubi yang memanas, tetapi hatinya juga ikut panas "Diam kau brengsek," desis Kyuubi "seberapa miripnya kau dengan mereka aku tidak peduli!"

Itachi mendekati Kyuubi, "yakin?" goda Itachi "Kau sama sekali tidak merasa rendah diri atau terhina kan? Yah... kau memang tidak perlu merasa seperti itu, gen Uchiha memang tak ada duanya. Tidak mengherankan lagi jika mereka akan mirip denganku." Sombong Itachi.

"Brengsek kau." Dengus Kyuubi, jika saja dia tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini tentu saja dia akan menghajar Itachi hingga babak belur.

_**~Kediaman SasuNaru~**_

"Sebaiknya Naruto-sama segera di rawat di rumah sakit saja tuan, saya takut terjadi apa-apa terhadap Naru-sama dan janinnya." Iruka tampak begitu kuatir.

Sasuke yang sedang berada di ruang kerjanya tampak begitu bingung "kenapa?" tanyanya ikut kuatir

"Belakangan ini Naru-sama tampak tidak sehat, wajahnya pucat dan begitu mudah merasa lelah." Lapor Iruka.

Sasuke menautkan kedua tanganyanya dan menempelkannya di bawah dagu 'Tapi, bukankah orang yang hamil tua memang terlihat seperti itu? Kaasan sendiri yang berkata padaku,' pikir Sasuke 'tapi apa salahnya dicoba' Sasuke mengangguk sendiri "Iruka, tolong kau siapkan semuanya. Aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit."

Di kamarnya, Naruto tampak bingung dengan semua yang dilakukan Iruka. "Mengapa kau mengepak semua pakaianku Iruka?" tanya Naruto.

Iruka segera menutup koper dan mengelap keringat didahinya "Anda harus tinggal di rumah sakit Naru-sama. Sasuke-sama mengkhawatirkan kondisi Naru-sama."

Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya '_**Nani?' **_Naruto kaget. "Aku baik-baik saja dan bukankah proses kelahiran masih seminggu lagi? Kenapa harus terburu-buru seperti ini." Keluh Naruto kemudian pergi menemui Sasuke.

Naruto sangat kesulitan saat berjalan, perutnya yang buncit membuat ruang geraknya sangat terbatas. Sambil memegang perutnya dia berjalan hati-hati menuju ruang kerja Sasuke. Ruang kerja Sasuke dipenuhi nuansa warna orange mulai dari tirai jendela, cat dinding, dan beberapa perabotan lainya yang juga berwarna orange. Tepat di depan meja kerja Sasuke yang menghadap ke dinding terdapat foto pernikahannya dengan Naruto. Sengaja Naruto menggantungnya di sana agar Sasuke tidak melupakannya saat suaminya ini larut dalam pekerjaanya. Begitupun dengan warna ngejreng yang mebuat mata Uchiha itu kesilauan lantara Naruto ingin Sasuke selalu mengingatnya saat melihat warna orange ini. Dan tidak lama lagi Naruto pasti memajang foto anak mereka di atas meja kerja Sasuke agar Sasuke ingat untuk tetap memperhatikan anaknya. Yah, sungguh istri yang teramat cinta akan keharmonisan keluarga.

"_Teme," _panggil Naruto. Sontak Sasuke terkejut karena tidak mengetahui kapan istrinya ini masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya. "kau melamun, apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Naruto yang seakan lupa tujuan awalnya menemui Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum "Memikirkan seseorang" jawab Sasuke singkat. Naruto terkejut dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati siapa gerangan yang sedang dipikirkan Sasuke. Apakah dia mengenalnya? Orang itu laki-laki atau perempuan? Banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di hati Naruto. Semenjak usia kandungannya menginjak tujuh bulan Naruto amat prosesif terhadap suaminya, dia ingin selalu diperhatikan, dimanja dan tidak ingin berlama-lama jauh dari Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_ Sasuke sedang sibuk menyiapakan rapat di kantor. Rapat kali ini akan membahas tentang beberapa pegawai yang mulai bermain licik. Seperti membocorkan rahasia perusahaan kepada perusahaan yang menjadi saingan Uchiha. Kerugian yang didapat karena kasus ini tidaklah begitu besar dan membahayakan perusahaan tapi jika tidak di selidiki suatu saat akan membahayakan juga. Sasuke menarik napas dalam, dahinya berkerut dan tampak bimbang. Ada sekitar duapuluh SMS yang masuk dan semua intinya sama "Naruto ingin Sasuke pulang". Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya setelah membaca SMS yang keduapuluh satu _

From: Dobe

_To : Teme_

_Teme! Jangan mengacuhkanku! Aku ingin kau pulang! SEKARANG!_

* * *

><p><em>From: Teme<em>

_To: Dobe_

_Sudah kukatakan D.O.B.E aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang. Aku ada rapat penting dan ini juga menyangkut masa depan anak kita kelak._

_ **Hah... lagi-lagi Sasuke menghela nafas. Apa yang dikatakannya memang benar, jika perusahaan bangkrut anaknya akan diberi makan dan pendidikan apa? Dia tidak ingin keluarganya menderita.**_

* * *

><p><em>From: Dobe<em>

_To : Teme_

_Tapi sekarang aku membutuhkanmu Teme... T.T kumohon pulanglah... aku galau tanpamu Teme._

_**Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa harus ada kalimat iklan kartu As? Dasar Dobe lebay. **_

* * *

><p><em>From: Teme<em>

_To : dobe_

_Please deh jangan lebay... _

_**Naruto mangap saat membaca SMS Sasuke yang terlihat seperti lirik sebuah lagu dari Indonesia entah apa judulnya.**_

* * *

><p><em>From: Dobe<em>

_To : Teme_

_Mana yang kau pilih? Kau dan pekerjaanmu? atau aku dan anakmu?_

_**Sasuke membenturkan kepalanya di meja kerjanya. Lima menit lagi rapat segera di dimulai. Akan lebih baik hidup menderita bersama istri dan anak daripada harus berpisah dengan mereka. Sasuke menghubungi Itachi dan miminta anikinya ini untuk mengurus semuanya. Sasuke kembali ke rumah dan segera menemui Naruto. Dan apa yang dia temui? Dia melihat Naruto tertidur di ranjang dengan handphone yang ada dalam genggamannya. Sasuke melirik Jam didinding. Lima belas menit, hanya lima belas menit yang Naruto butuhkan untuk tertidur? Sasuke menggeram kesal. 'Dasar Dobe'  
><strong>_

_**_TBC_**_

* * *

><p>Bersambung...<p>

Gimana? pendek? kelewat pendek? gak jelas? garing? yah beginilah fanfic kalo dibikin dengan kepala pusing. gomenasai minna, Yuu cuma bisa ngetik sampai disini. Haduh, yang nungguin fanfic Cewek Vs Cowok, fanfic ini belum bisa di update sekarang. Gegara kelamaan hiatus + tugas dosen yang bikin pusing Yuu gak sempat ngerjain fanfic alhasil feel buat ngerjain semua fanfic multichap Yuu juga hilang entah kemana bahkan Yuu juga hilang feel buat baca fanfic T_T Tapi yang pasti semua hutang fanfic Yuu bakala Yuu lunasin deh #janjipelaut

Untuk nama anak ItaKyuu Yuu masih butuh saran nih, jadi tolong bantu Yuu buat ngasih nama anak mereka yah... buat yang udah nyumbang nama, makasih banyak yak! #ngasihpermen

Buat yang udah review maaf reviewnya gak bisa dibales satu persatu, buat yang ngasih PM buat ngingetin Yuu untuk update juga makasih banyak. Yuu masih butuh kritik dan saran jadi Yuu minta reviewnya lagi ya ^^ Makasih udah berkunjung, ngebaca dan bersedia mereview #muaach!


End file.
